Blood Bravery
by iponydoodoo9
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice (Rose and Lissa are still bonded). Rose is living her perfect life but what happens when she sacrifices herself to the strigoi for Lissa? Can Dimitri save her before the strigoi turns her against everyone she loves? Especially when they not only have brute force to use against Rose but heavy compulsion which is getting harder to resist...
1. Chapter 1

**Yayy, my first fanfiction! Every fanfiction i have read on this site has been amazing so decided i should attempt at writing my own. This is based after Last Sacrifice and i really hope everyone likes it. Please review what you think of it along with criticism! It doesn't take long and without reviews, i might not finnish**. **So here goes! :-D**

**Disclaimer= i sadly don't own vampire academy or it's characters :-( all of that genius i owed to the amazing Richelle Mead!**

* * *

RPOV

I awoke to feel of Dimitri's beating heart. I was pressed up into his warm chest with his strong arms encircling me like a protective circle. Glancing up, I saw a peaceful look on his face with a hint of one of his rare smiles. Even sleeping he looked like the sexy god he was, my sexy god. I studied every detail of his face for what could have been seconds or an eternity before looking down at my bedside clock. 7:28! _Shit _I cursed internally. Then my restless night all came tumbling back and I let out a tired groan. My whole night had been spent tossing and turning from the never-ending nightmares of my days when Dimitri had captured me as a strigoi, and I felt like crap. Every night these nightmares would return to haunt me. I glimpsed back up at Dimitri as if to prove to myself that it truly was him. Yep, pale (but not white) skin and all; I couldn't help but grin foolishly, the love of my life, back for good I hoped. But then I remembered the time again. Dimitri had been working overnight so barely stirred when I eased out of his grip. Ripping off one of Dimitri's tops which I'd slept in, I hurriedly pulled on my guardian outfit which was in desperate need of ironing. Oh well, it could wait another day. I had been late to work every day for almost a week, great guardian I am! _Please Liss forgive me_, she would anyway knowing her. She was always way too nice and forgiving to me. I didn't bother with my makeup anymore, everyone saw me by my badass reputation, my looks wouldn't affect how people looked up at me. Turning, I ran out of the door whilst adjusting my hair in a quick bun but doubled back to rest a light kiss on Dimitri's forehead and grab a chocolate glazed doughnut from the table top. Dimitri mumbled something inaudible, probably in Russian (which he still hadn't taught me) and his smile grew yet he was still fast asleep.

Jogging to the royal palace where Lissa lived as queen, I shoved the doughnut quickly down my throat, god it was so good. Passing Adrian on the way, I smiled and slowed considerably. "Hey Adrian", I shouted slightly short of breath. He looked at me for a split second then turned away sourly. "Hello little dhampir." I growled in frustration; although I continued my efforts to get back on good terms with Adrian after the break-up – he refused every attempt. Why was he so stubborn?! Yes, I couldn't say sorry enough times or believe that Adrian would ever completely forgive but couldn't he at least move on and leave it behind us? "Can't even move on already", I stated bitterly. I still surprised myself how drastically my mood changed with the smallest things. I had spoken quietly but made sure that I was loud enough for Adrian to hear. Obviously he replied in kind and much louder. "Can't even stop to say a proper hello", he completed it with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm late for work Adrian". I could have said much harsher things about _how he wouldn't know about that since oh, he's never worked a day in his spoilt life _yet refrained. "As per usual it seems, fabulous guardian little dhampir!" he smirked as I started to continue my jog. Now that hit a nerve! Why was he completely utterly correct, no matter what else was happening in the background of the truth, it didn't change it. Adrian knew he had slightly stepped the mark and bit his lip in slight regret, however, I still didn't want him to see how deep that remark cut me. "The best Adrian, the best!" God he had pissed me off, great.

Once I reached the palace grounds I spotted Lissa immediately. She was stood talking very animated to Nathan Ivashkov. He was a man big on his pride and royal name, liking to boast about his riches and heritage like most royals, and after Daniella was framed and charged for plotting against Queen Tatiana, he lived ashamed and embarrassed. He certainly didn't seem like a big man here as he cowered beneath Lissa's glare. I smiled slightly at the strange sight of him backing away from a petite, teenage girl before tuning in to their conversation whilst strolling over.

_"… __I feel there are others who are much more qualified to the job then yourself and I am afraid you have no choice but to back down from the position, is that clear?"  
"Vasilissa, I was Queen Tatiana's first choice and she never complained about how I delivered my speeches, I don't see how anything has changed since that. You have to admit that you are still young and learning, maybe this is best left to the adults …"  
"How dare you Ivashkov!" Lissa's temper was slipping and Nathan flinched beneath that killer glare she rarely delivered.  
"I meant no disrespect, just to say…" He never finished his grovel, Lissa delivered that fatal blow.  
"You are dismissed Ivashkov!" She growled, daring Nathan to say another word …_

I zoned back into my own mind, hell yes that is how Nathan needed to be put back in to his place! I silently whooped and strode to the pair before Nathan could make his timid exit. I slung my arm lazily over Lissa's shoulders and smiled. "Is there a problem here Ivashkov." I spat his last name_. Poor poor Nathan being looked down upon by dhamipir's, that hurts mate _I thought with great pleasure. He flinched, yep I could hand him his butt in a second and he knew it. "No problem here Guardian Hathaway, the Queen and I were just finishing up," Nathan replied, spinning round almost as quick as I could and marched away, putting as much distance between me and him as he could. Liss turned and I pulled her into a gentle hug. "Sorry I'm late Liss, you really should punish me." I admitted. Lissa just looked at me with a sympathetic frown, "yh, with a day off, you look exhausted!"  
"Don't worry about me Liss; you won't stop me from carrying out my duty." She smiled sadly as I strode to where another of her guardians stood to find out the plan.

"Rose Hathaway" I introduced to the guardian watching me with studious eyes. Lissa now had so many guardians that I still hadn't met them all and this was one who I had failed to see before. "Zac Jackson", he replied in kind with a lopsided smile. God, that smile looked so much like Mason's, dear Mason I thought sadly. Cool name though. If I wasn't completely, 200% devoted and loyal to Dimitri I would have turned on my flirty side but I was so I didn't. Zac was obviously, heart-breakingly cute; he had wavy blonde hair with natural hazel highlights. His eyes were a startling, electric blue and he was clearly very muscular. His nose was positioned on a slight angle so had clearly been broken badly before but how many guardians hadn't broken their nose honestly? Plus, he looked roughly the same age as myself meaning he can't have attended St Vladimir's. I noticed him looking me up and down just like I was with him, all of our studies happened within a second and I didn't want them to last since the longer we interacted, the longer Lissa had two less guardians.

"So, who's where?"

* * *

** there you go guys! How was it? please review! i hope it is okay and i should have the next chapter out soon :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Managed to do another chapter tonight and i hope it's okay, again please review! here you go peeps**

**Disclaimer= i still don't own vampire academy or it's characters :-(**

* * *

Even in court, Lissa had a crowd of guardians watching her every move and everything around her, me amongst them. I spent most of my day guarding quite close to Zac and occasionally bringing up brief conversations with him whilst still keeping a watchful eye on our surroundings. He turned out to be quite the chivalrous gentleman who everyone loved, as well as his pretty moroi girlfriend who I caught him eyeing fondly when she appeared in our sight for a few minutes.

"Awww, she is very pretty", I giggled at the foolish grin he had plastered on his face. He glanced down at me (why did I have to be so short!). "Who?" As if he didn't know who I was talking about, just the girl who he had been staring at since she had appeared. "Err, only your girlfriend." Zac looked at me completely gobsmacked. "How did you know?" He demanded, definitely a love-stricken fool. "You have been staring at her for the last 10 minutes, duhh. No offense but our charge is over there." I nodded over to Lissa's direction. "Is it really that obvious?" Oh gee. It was less of a question than a statement though. "Why aren't you guarding her? Surely you could have found a way no matter how good you are, which I'm sure you are."  
"She isn't royal, hell not even close, I made it very clear that she was the moroi I wanted to guard but they stated she wasn't in need of a guardian, especially one 'as good as me'." He turned and gave a half-hearted smile. I suddenly realised that I hadn't taken in anything he had said, god I was just so tired.

My whole body felt like wood but I couldn't show my weakness, Lissa would just send me home in shame. Unfortunately, a yawn beat my protests and Liss just so happened to look my way as it did. She was by my side before I could blink. I could feel her irritation and concern streaming through the bond. "Liss, I'm fine, go back, please", I begged before she could speak.  
"Guardian Hathaway", _ouch_,"I can see that you are tired and not fit for duty, if you do not leave and rest for the remainder of the day and night then I will drag you back to your housing and post guardians outside it making sure you stay in." Firstly, she used my formal term, and secondly, she was using her authority against me which she never did. I didn't even need a bond to tell she was angry. I sagged in defeat and started trudging away without giving her another glance. She knew I didn't want to leave but she still made me. No matter how fast I went however, I still couldn't leave without her shouting another command (although I could feel her giving me sympathy through the bond), "and tell Dimitri he also has that time off!" She called after me, to hell with that! He would never take time off for no reason, I snorted. "And what makes you think he would ever take a minute off?"  
"You will find a way." She grinned at me and winked, I couldn't help but feel slightly better, and this gave me some extra time with Dimitri which I never got. Maybe the time off wouldn't be so bad.

When I got to mine and Dimitri's housing, I found him making pancakes for breakfast, how dare he make pancakes without me! He clearly hadn't heard me come in so I pounced at him for behind, he failed to budge an inch but was taken completely off guard. Spinning, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't control myself and burst out with uncontrollable laughter, I had caught him by surprise for the first time in my life! Now that was my pay back for him making pancakes without me. The next on my check list was to pin him one day. Once he took a proper look at me, he too started grinning. Warmth blossomed through me, it was one of his full, rare smiles and it was breath-taking. He leaned down and gently kissed me whilst we were still sprawled across the floor. I melted into the kiss, his lips were so soft and so full of passion and love, I pressed against him but he pulled back before anything else happened. "I'm going to burn the pancakes", he mumbled and left me lying on the floor, I didn't feel like getting up quite yet so just lay there watching him. "What are you doing back here so early; I thought you were going to be guarding Lissa until late?" He questioned  
"Well I didn't exactly have the best night's sleep and my very own yawn betrayed the secret. She sent me back in shame along with a string of threats. I have the rest of today and the night off." Dimitri nodded. "That is great; you should take a break for once in your life," he smiled and I knew he was relieved that I was getting a break – I guess I was also – until I dropped the bombshell. "You also have that time off."

I couldn't see Dimitri's face but I could hear him take a deep breath. "Okay, but just for you." _What!_ "So you are accepting, just like that? Not that I'm not happy or anything but why?"  
"Because I can spend every one of those moments with you helping you get to sleep, when I arrived this morning you were kicking and thrashing, I don't want you to have to sleep like that every night." There was a hint of pain and guilt in his voice, although I hadn't told him, he knew what my nightmares were about and he felt one hundred percent guilty. I clambered up and hugged him, burying my face in his chest whilst he stroked my hair. "Breakfast is served," he mumbled into my mass of hair, it tickled but as soon as he spoke those words I pushed away in delight. It wasn't exactly the right time for breakfast but he must have just got up. I grabbed a pancake and stuffed it into my mouth in one, muttering how good it was between mouthfuls. Why couldn't I ever cook anything without getting food poisoning … sort of. It's not like dhampirs could get sick that easily but if they could…

Dimitri beamed at me whilst nibbling at his own pancakes. Although I had scoffed a stack of pancakes and maple syrup, I was still sagging from fatigue and fell back onto the bed the first chance I got. Dimitri dutifully shuffled to the bed side and pulled the blanket up over me like a true gentlemen and then huddled up on the other side of the bed, laying his head on my pillow. "Haven't you just woken up?" I muttered, my eyelids getting heavier. "Yes, but if I have to lie here for one hundred days so that you get some sleep I will." He cuddled closer to me and I felt peaceful again. We fitted together so perfectly, we weren't ever meant to be apart. Around him I felt like a better person and wished never to break out of his arms. For the first time in a while, I felt myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, another chapter! This one is slightly longer than the others so please review what you think! It won't take long and i would love some criticism.**

* * *

_"__We are going shopping!" _A high pitch squeal jolted me awake; Liss was so excited that I nearly sprang up with surprise. Slowly, I started putting up blocks so that Lissa's feelings weren't intruding so much, she was already giving me a headache. Rubbing my temples I groaned and sat up, Dimitri looked down at me slightly startled and concerned, and he hadn't moved a centimetre since I had fallen asleep. "You look like you haven't moved a muscle." I mumbled.  
"I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful it was like I would be breaking a trance, you deserved that sleep." Before I could reply, Liss sent another, louder, message to me and she was getting impatient. _Didn't you hear me? We are going shopping lazy, get your butt up, and you won't be on duty. Christian isn't coming so nor is Dimitri… oh, and if I woke you up, sorry._ Interesting, **now** I was fully awake, we hadn't gone shopping since Lissa had been crowned so this was exciting news. We had also never stepped out of court without me being on guard. On the other hand, it wasn't that big news; Lissa had mentioned about how she wanted a girly day with me to escape everything at court. "Seems like Liss has organised a little shopping trip." Dimitri's face dropped. "Don't worry, you don't have to come, Christian isn't going so I guess you can't anyway." He let out a deep breath and clambered off the bed.  
"I'm not sure if I'd rather go with you or not, if I went I could protect you but at the same time, I hate malls, as long as you are careful Roza."  
"Sure thing comrade."

When I arrived, Lissa was already at the front gate grinning at me. She was wearing the rainbow dyed, loose, frilly top that I had given her for her birthday. It matched her complexion and hair so cutely, she looked simply stunning. Along with that, she was wearing some short shorts which showed off her model perfect, skinny legs and a heart-shaped necklace hung neatly over her chest which I also remembered giving her. Definitely not what you would expect as a queenly attire. All in all she looked to die for, in my case literally. I was wearing a blood-red (oh, the irony), short-sleeved, ruffle wave top with skinny jeans and black bangles around my wrist. Suitable for light fighting whilst also being stylish and fashionable. Dimitri's eyes had popped out when he saw me, especially since I had lightly curled my hair and had it down just how he liked it. Four guardians were travelling with us although I liked to include myself as one of them. Zac was amongst them and we got a chance to chat on the lengthy journey out of court.

"So, you got some sleep I see, looking good by the way," he winked at me so I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I always look good, and as a matter of fact yes. You were probably drooling over your girlfriend for the whole night."  
"As a matter of fact she was visiting her family out of court so no, you are wrong."  
"Not with everything Jackson." I smiled and then turned my attention back to Lissa who was practically jumping up and down with buzz. This might be a long drive…

We had chosen an overcast day so that the sun didn't irritate Lissa and we also made sure to go as soon as the sun was up to get as much shopping time before strigoi came out at night. Although I wasn't meant to be guarding, I still took the position of near guard with Zac following close behind. The other guardians were spread out around us like a fan, watching and tracking everything in the surrounding area. Lissa was rushing in to each and every clothes shops, fishing out more garments than we could carry. Her joy was amazing, infectious and there wasn't a single trace of darkness in her. She was no longer the queen of a massive, secret race but a normal teenager giggling and chatting, I felt so happy for her. She was cherishing every moment and savouring it until we would have to go back. However, she never gave up her exhaustive arguments on making me try on clothing. It brought back a conversation I had once had with Dimitri when I was his student. We had discussed how I could never try clothes on when on duty. To me, I was always on duty, no more trying on clothes. Lissa was getting more agitated each time I refused but she started just buying the clothes for me anyway. Three years ago, my shopping bags would have been filled with lace and 'showing' clothing but now everything was practical and comfortable. There was no point in having those kinds of clothes anymore and I no longer saw the appeal in them.

By the time the sun was starting to decline, Liss and I had literally 'shopped 'til we dropped'. The car was in sight and thankfully the sun still was as well, we had made it… until Liss tugged at my arm. "That used to be our favourite shop, come on." She pulled at my sleeve and started towards a shop called 'Tango', I remember getting all my clothes from there, we used to spend hours in that shop and it did have some fun memories. Yet we really didn't have time to fit in another shop. "Liss, we shouldn't, the sun is about to drop. We need to at least be in the car when it does, preferably behind wards, we don't have the time." I protested, moroi came first but I could still try to change her mind. It would have been easier if she didn't laugh at my disapproval. "Guardian Jackson, I would like your input on how long we have until the sun sets?" she called to Zac who was already heading towards the car.  
"About half an hour your majesty," he replied formally.  
"Come on Rose, just a quick look, we can be in and out in twenty minutes and then set off before the sun goes, chill Rose." She smiled and then strided over to the shop leaving me with no choice but to follow in toe with Zac. "Why did you say that, you should have lied!" I whisper shouted to Zac.  
"Sorry Rose but I can't lie to the queen like you can." He shrugged and turned away from me to wonder a couple of the aisles whilst watching Liss. I was at a loss, there was no way to convince Liss otherwise so I followed her around acting as if I was in a strop. I started to think what I could say if she tried to talk to me. 'Whatever' would be a good reply to just about anything, might even become my favourite word very quickly. Liss had once begged me into coming up with a favourite word, I chose 'hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliaphobia' … just to be difficult.

"I know you are acting in strop so that I feel guilty but truthfully you are laughing at my genius and antiques inside," Lissa interrupted my thought train which really shouldn't have existed considering I was in guardian mode and it was getting dark. I was about to reply with a smartass quip ('whatever' simply wouldn't get me out of this situation) but Lissa's expression was suddenly captivated by something behind me. This would have been immensely worrying if her face wasn't showing ecstatic wonder and happiness. I spun to see what was bewitching her stare. It was a feminine top being modelled by a curvy manikin but this was **not** just any top. "Wow," I breathed, Lissa simply nodded. The top was black but covered with big red roses and their thorny leaves. The sleeves and neckline were decorated with an intricate lace and the fitted shape frilled out at the bottom. No matter how mature I now dressed, that top would make Dimitri faint: a funny scene in say, a romantic restaurant. Lissa broke our awed silence by exclaiming "we have like, fifteen minutes, go try it on, I know you're a fast changer and won't take more than five." I still didn't take my eyes off the top but replied firmly.  
"Nope Liss, I am not going to do it!"  
"But you have to," she whined, "if you don't then I will tell Zac about how you slept with your 24 or 25 year old mentor when you were 17 in an abandoned cabin at the academy."  
"First of all, go ahead because I couldn't care less, and secondly, you make it sound like a bad thing!" I was actually surprised how pathetic her blackmail was, she was usually a lot better than that. Nonetheless, I could feel how much this meant to her and I knew as well as anyone that I could easily do it before the sun goes down. "Fine Liss, I will do it but just for you, and only if you promise never to ask me to try something on again."  
"Whatever Rose, just try it on," she pestered so I picked my size and hurried into the changing rooms.

Checking, the price tag showed $55, that was pretty expensive (?) but to Lissa, price wasn't an issue being queen and everything. I nimbly took off the top half of my guardian attire and pulled the top on over my vest. The top didn't disappoint, it was breath-taking, stunning, beautiful, elegant, exquisite, dazzling, angelic, you name it. This top was made for me! It fitted my curves perfectly and accentuated my hips and chest, Dimitri would officially die when he saw it. Lissa was squeaking with impatience through the bond for me to show her. I slid upon the door and posed in front of Lissa. She squealed and rushed forward dragging me into a bear hug. "I can't believe it, it's perfect," she kept shrieking. I laughed at her enthusiasm, I loved Liss more than words and her reaction made me feel like the happiest person on earth. Maybe I should be trying on clothes more often. Without warning, I doubled over with an overpowering sense of nausea, _strigoi!_

Lissa assessed me with a very drastic style of approach. Within seconds I straightened up and gave an alarming look at Zac, hoping he would understand my worry. "Liss, there are strigoi, grab $55 and leave it on the checkout. I don't have time to change back. You need to go with Zac straight to the car before the sun goes down. The strigoi are close, all you have to do is get to the car and warn the other guardians. Go!" I purposefully muttered in her ear. She nodded as I spoke and ran to Zac the moment I stopped talking. Quickly, I grabbed my stuff and bags from the changing room and raced out of the shop, ignoring the alarm which automatically started going off. I just caught Zac pushing Liss into the van once I emerged from the shop. The van engine started so I had to sprint to make it before they sped off. The plan was to put as much distance between us and the strigoi who were about to make their entrance as soon as the sun disappeared. After barely a minute of driving, I watched the sun fade completely; apparently we had taken longer than we thought. I let out a deep breath, trying not to count the seconds until we got behind the wards. All the older guardians hung their heads in shame, we shouldn't have been so careless in looking after the queen otherwise we wouldn't have had such a close shave.

To take my mind off the dangerous darkness, I thought back to the top which I was still wearing. I wanted to keep it as a surprise from Dimitri so decided to change. I grabbed a blanket from beneath our seats and retreated to a corner. A couple of guardians, including Zac, were looking at me expectant for an explanation; I simply smirked and retorted "look away you pervs". They all blushed and decided the opposite door of the van was very attractive. I was just re-emerging when the driving guardian swore. On the horizon was a manly silhouette… and it was speeding towards the van. I felt a sudden burn of nausea and instantly knew what the silhouette belonged to.

_Strigoi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, im on a role :-P** **thank you so much for the awesome review i got (you know who you are ;-) ), I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Muttering in a language I didn't recognise, the guardian seated in the passenger spot urged the driver to accelerate. We were all shocked when the strigoi didn't even falter whilst speeding straight towards our van head on. We hit in a heart-lurching collision but the strigoi barely flinched. To have this much strength, we were dealing with a bloody old strigoi, _shit_ the court was just on the horizon! The strigoi – who was now pushing against our bumper – dug his heels deep into the tarmac and let out a chilling laugh which sent shivers streaming down my spine. To our dismay, the van shuddered to a stop despite the driver pushing down on the accelerator as hard as he could. Every guardian in the van now had their stakes ready for anything. Liss was frozen in her seat so I took it upon myself to deal with her. I shook her shoulders trying to break her freeze. "Liss you have to listen to me, look at me!" I growled, she lifted her head slightly and focused on my eyes, _phew_, "Liss, lie down in front of the seats and avoid the windows, don't come out whatever happens!" She nodded and made a move to kneel in front of her seat. As if on cue, every window exploded as strigoi hands burst in. Most guardians dodged the grappling limbs but one wasn't fast enough and got yanked outside. After a few silent moments, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the landscape. One guardian down.

Lissa started shaking and I had to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. "Shhh Liss, we aren't going to let anything happen to you, I promise." She nodded so I slowly released my hand. I let out the breath I had been holding when she didn't continue her scream. Our party had apparently given up on continued attempts at driving so we filed out of the van swiftly. The first thing I noticed were the eight strigoi that were eyeing us with humour and glee. The powerful one was still resting against the front of the van, observing the fight which was about to unfold. The strigoi seemed to have already picked which guardians they were going to attack and I only had one eyeing me hungrily. Strigoi always made sure to take out the biggest threat first, I was rather offended that they didn't judge me as a threat but having one attacking me was better than three like two of my fellow guardians had. As if they were well rehearsed, every strigoi leapt forward at the same time. The one which attacked me was a blonde, middle-aged, female human (well, when she had been alive). She aimed a kick at my side but I shoved it away making her loose balance for a microsecond, it was all I needed to stake her squarely in the heart.

Scanning the other fights, I decided to join a guardian who was having trouble keeping his ground against three strigoi. I jumped one from behind and raked my stake across its neck, it yelled out and tried to claw at me but I clung on and staked its heart. The strigoi went rigid and fell forward, trapping my stake between it and the ground. I landed awkwardly: bending my arm in a way I shouldn't yet all pain was forgotten through adrenaline. _Fuck_, I could not fight without my stake! I leapt forward and tackled one of the other strigoi, offering the perfect fatal shot to another guardian, he took it and proceeded to cover me as I rolled my kill over and yanked my stake out of the ground. When I stood, all I saw was tragedy, my heart stopped. Only four strigoi were dead, four were left plus the powerful one. Every single guardian was lying dead on the floor apart from myself and the guardian I had just worked with. My breath hitched slightly when I spotted Zac lying on his front, blood leaking out of a bite wound on his neck, eyes glazed over with a hint of a blissful smile on his face. He was so young and such a good guardian with his whole life ahead of him... _This is not the time to mourn Rose, concentrate! How can you get Lissa to safety whilst facing 5 strigoi who had taken out some of the best guardians?_ This was an impossible situation but I guess those were my speciality. I was about to leap forward and attack the remaining strigoi until I caught the eye of the powerful strigoi; he was staring at me with a clever grin plastered on his face. He purposefully walked round to the side of the van and emphasised his movement of leaning in and grabbing something.

My heart sunk when he re-emerged with a shaking queen. Liss caught my eye and I could feel relief spreading through her, she was so happy that I was alive yet at the same time, she was so scared that my death was still to come. But after all, my job was to die for Liss if need be, at least she would be alive if it came to that… Wait, was I just contemplating my death? Hell, I'm not about to stop fighting, there** was **a way out of this! The powerful strigoi started running his tongue up and down Lissa's neck carefully. Mumbling loudly as he did, "I'm sorry your majesty but you just smell so delicious." He nibbled at her gently but didn't break skin. Lissa leaned away in disgust and I could feel more of my precious control slacking. _How dare he touch Lissa!_ All I wanted to do was rip his head off and give him a slow and painful death, that didn't seem on the cards so I stood firm and watched whilst fighting an inner battle. One of the remaining strigoi strode forward and tried to grab me but I scraped my stake across his cheek making him yelp and step back. "Don't touch me!" I growled, barely able to recognise my own voice. He smiled, showing his fangs and the blood smeared gruesomely on them. Then a crazy plan hit me and I lunged forward to attack the strigoi. God Lissa was going to kill me when she found out my plan! I dispatched the strigoi quickly but he had landed a very strong punch in my gut which made me want to curl up and spew everywhere, I ignored the pain as best I could. The powerful strigoi was watching me intently and inquisitively. I managed to stand up straight, towering over the strigoi I had just killed which lay awkwardly in the mud, daring another strigoi to challenge me: none did. I turned my attention to the powerful strigoi. I had tried to make my fight appear quick and effortless so that the strigoi might believe I could take them all out, especially with my fellow guardian who hadn't moved from behind me. This was the perfect moment to make my proposal so I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"If you let the queen go, I will go with you willingly," I offered, the words left me lips and i knew there was no goin back, Lissa made a shout of disapproval whilst she begged me through the bond to stop and let them take her. The strigoi just belted out laughing; "now why would I want you instead of the moroi queen, young dhampir?" I couldn't reply to that question. Of course they would want her more, I had no value to them, and apparently I had failed at my last task of trying to make them overestimate me. This was prior to another strigoi speaking up timidly, "Master, I think this is the shadow-kissed dhampir, bond mate to the queen." The powerful strigoi (that was his new name to me, although something less commending would have been better) was slightly taken aback but quickly regained composure; had this strigoi just saved my plan? I mentally crossed my fingers. "Interesting, very interesting, it would explain a lot, wouldn't it," the powerful strigoi kept muttering, _come on come on, please work!_

"Fine, I accept, might add a little fun to this game, aand I get a little toy," he confirmed with a smirk. What have I gotten myself into, Lissa screamed and ordered me not to do this but I blocked her out and strode to the middle. Lissa wasn't the only who disapproved because so did another one of the strigoi. "What?! We have the queen in our possession and you are just going to let her go for a useless, wannabe dhampir? Just take the queen!" This caused the powerful one to scowl.  
"How dare you tell me what to do, and once you have lived as long as I have, you will see there is no need to rush, the fact you haven't shows that you have no authority or say in this matter," the powerful one calmly replied. The rebellious strigoi cowered beneath his glare and backed away as far as he could. Liss was released as another strigoi stepped forward and grabbed me roughly, holding my hands behind my back, and slid my stake out of my fingers. It was like having my lifeline slip out of my grip. I desperately called to the other guardian to restrain Liss and drive her back to court immediately, he responded and did exactly what I asked but couldn't help but glance back at me, worry and guilt etched on his face. The strigoi holding me sniffed my neck and twirled my hair in his fingers as I watched the van disappear. I was defenceless and alone. Lissa was screaming through the bond making me feel more and more afraid of what these strigoi will do to me so I blocked it out and looked into the strigoi's faces with defiance. I didn't want to be seen as weak, I was going to accept everything they were about to throw at me and do so with courage and my head held high. Just as the van completely disappeared into the black of the night, I felt the strigoi holding me tighten his grip and then plunge his fangs into my flesh. I yelped and tried to struggle out of his grip but it didn't loosen and soon, the endorphins clouded my mind too much. My struggles slowly stopped and I was mesmerized by the bite, no matter how desperately I tried to fight the spell. This wasn't me, I needed to escape. But it was the most incredible thing I had every felt, the most powerful drug to ever exist times a million. I moaned, I wanted the bite to last forever, magical clouds were drifting in front of me and I felt my consciousness slipping. No, I couldn't faint; if I did I wouldn't be able to feel the endorphin high anymore. Yet despite my pleas, steadily the clouds thickened and enveloped me.

My world went black.

* * *

**So some action, i'm hoping you will like what i have in store for you ;-) was that okay everyone?! please review what you thought of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i wasn't sure if this should be one chapter or two but went with one. i hope it's ok, thank you again for the lovely review! :-D can everyone please follow and review what you think, pleeaase :-)**

**Disclaimer**** (havent done one for most chapters) = richelle mead owns all the awsomeness of vampire academy and its characters although i added my own.**

* * *

When I woke, I could feel my shoulder throbbing; I moaned and cradled it. I swear I didn't bang it nor anything by accident like I usually do, I must have slept awkwardly on it maybe? Wait… Everything from what had happened before I blacked out came crashing down on me at once! "_Fuck Shit Fuck FUCK," _I mumbled whilst taking in my surroundings. My wrists were tied to the armrests but my seat was comfy enough. It was slightly puzzled that there were more seats in front and beside me. In fact, there were long rows of these seats and every one of them was empty. Beside me was a window and it was showing black – night-time. Yet I could pick out the faint outlines of clouds, we were flying... it dawned on me. W_e are in a plane?_ Okay, I can't exactly escape whilst we are flying as high as clouds, that would result in certain death obviously. I pulled at the restraints but they didn't loosen, I'm guessing the strigoi are going to make their entrance soon. Like they were reading my thoughts, the door at the front swung open and in walked the powerful strigoi.

Since the lights were on I could get a better look at him: he had dusty, golden-coloured hair, he looked like he used to be a moroi but was still muscular (not as muscular as a dhampir though). His eyes were death. You could sometimes see a little bit of life in young strigoi eyes but this definitely wasn't the case. His skin was chalky white and when he smiled, his fangs stuck prominently out of his mouth. He's tall, but not quite Dimitri tall, around 6ft1. His voice is evil cold, chilling. "So, the fearless dhampir awakens, how you doing darling." He teased, I remained staring at him without speaking, he wasn't fazed or surprised, he just kept talking. "I'm sorry we had to do that to you but you simply couldn't see where we were going or how long it took. I'm afraid, when we go out again we will have to knock you out. It's important you don't' know the climate or anything specific that you can tell someone to indicate where you are. If you're important to the queen, there will be multiple ways they will try to get to you." I continued to stare. If I showed emotion to the words, the strigoi would tell that he was getting to me. After a few moments of just staring at each other, I turned my whole body to the window beside me and tried not to flinch when the strigoi nonchalantly strode and sat beside me. Luckily he continued to talk and I was able to release a bit of tension from concentrating on his words.

"You know what, next time one of us knocks you out, I would really want it to be me. It's not acceptable for those lesser than me to enjoy you when in my eyes, I won you." I chose this moment to speak, not sure if it was a good or bad idea. "Your eyes are death, and you didn't win me, nor will you ever own me."  
"Wow you have a heart of steel. Not many young dhampirs are able to speak like that to a strigoi sitting right next to them. Yet, not many young dhampirs have so many molnija marks littered on their necks or so much history with strigoi."  
"I have experience," I shrugged. The strigoi reached out and rested a hand on my knee. His skin was stone cold and I wanted to shiver in revolt. "Oh really," he smirked. I kicked my knee up and he took his hand away chuckling. "Don't worry, I will respect you… partly, but I'm not sure about my lesser friends." I didn't look away from the window but the idea was frightening, although for some reason – I could hear sincerity in the strigoi's voice and I felt I could trust him to stop anything too bad from happening to me. I don't think he wanted to hurt me or share me. Interrupting my thoughts, he introduced himself: "I'm Adam… and I know exactly who you are. The famous Rosemarie Hathaway." He exclaimed, letting out a small chuckle like I was some form of champion trophy. Possessive strigoi! He glanced at me to see if I was going to respond, which I wasn't. Gradually, I could fell the plane dip slightly in our silence. Adam was the one to break the silence. "Aha, seems like we are arriving, sorry about this Rose but…" I suddenly felt his fangs dig into my flesh. At first I squirmed from his fangs as I could feel the agonising pain but the second the endorphins took over, I relaxed to the bite and leaned into it. I felt free, my problems disappeared and it was just me on my high. Slowly, darkness descended again and I found it funny. Darkness, it's dark outside, the shadows in my soul. My thoughts were slipping through my fingers into the darkness and for a second time…

My world went black.

* * *

This time when I woke up, I remembered everything. It was like I was daring myself to open my eyes, I had no idea what to expect. Maybe if I just lay here forever without opening my eyes, I would never have to face my problems, that wasn't going to happened. So I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Thankfully there were no strigoi. Surprisingly, the only thing that was in the room was a small, moth-eaten bed. This was completely different to when Dimitri was keeping me, or Isaiah. The walls were steel and dull; opposite the bed which I lay on, was a heavy-duty, metallic door. I tried to stand up and was shocked that I had no restraints to stop me. At first, I felt stiff and it was like I was looking through a solar system. Eventually, the dizziness stopped and I stretched, massaging my muscles.

Curious, I started eyeing the door, obviously it was going to be locked but I would drive myself crazy if I didn't double-check. Creeping up, I pulled lightly on the knob, yep – locked, what was I expecting? The next thing was to check the walls. Every single millimetre was faultless. There was no break; you couldn't even spot a joint between the floor and the walls. Well at least I tried. There were no strigoi in the area since I felt no nausea. Dim light was coming from a light built into the ceiling, which was too high for me to reach anyway. "Bloody strigoi," I muttered. It didn't seem like anything exciting was going to happen any time soon so I lay back on the hard bed and reached into Lissa's head.

_She was walking towards mine and Dimitri's house. Her eyes were watering but she was trying to hold it together, she felt so guilty. Gingerly, she knocked at the door and Dimitri opened it in seconds. His face lit up so he clearly didn't know what had happened. "Lissa, gosh I was getting worried when Rose didn't turn up last night! But of course, she must have slept over with you, your girly time. Where is she?" He smiled, something broke inside Lissa and the tears spilt from her eyes. Dimitri's face transformed to shock and worry, "Liss what happened? Tell me now?" he demanded. Lissa just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Dimitri, "I'm so sorry Dimitri, I tried, I'm so so sorry, I tried to stop her, I tried!" She wept into Dimitri's shoulders. He was stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her, then pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. She was still crying hysterically but was going to try to talk. Dimitri beat her to it: "Lissa, tell me what happened." He asked firmly.  
"It's all my fault. I told her we had time for one more shop, even though it was getting dark, I ordered her! Then she felt strigoi so we started driving, but then a really strong one stopped the car and everyone went out to fight. I hid in the van but every scream, I was so scared it would be Rose. When it all stopped, the strong one pulled me out and all the guardians were dead apart from Rose and one other. Four strigoi were dead but five were left. The strigoi scared me so much! Rose started a fight with one and won but her shoulder was injured. And then she said…" Lissa's voice started to break and the tears weren't stopping. A fit of sobs racked her, Dimitri brushed them off her cheek and Lissa attempted to continue, "that if they let me go, they could take her. They discussed it and her being my bond mate, then they let me go and grabbed Rose. She didn't even fight! The other guardian drove off with me although I tried to stop him. The last thing I saw was the strigoi biting Rose!" She couldn't stop sobbing enough after that to talk. This time Dimitri joined her. Tears were cascading down his face as he hugged her tight, like she was his lifeline. _

I couldn't last any more, I pulled out of Lissa and found myself sitting bolt upright crying like Lissa and Dimitri. I wanted to reach out and tell them I was ok, that I was going to fight for them, that I was never going to let anything happen to them. I couldn't. They had each other but currently, I was so alone, no shoulder to cry on, only myself to keep rooted. And Lissa's darkness was flooding into me, it made me want to rip myself apart, scream, punch the walls. I couldn't handle it and however guilty I felt, for the first time ever I feed it back to Lissa – praying she would be okay. I was weak and torn, there was no way I could safely release the darkness by myself, especially when I needed all my strength. I let it all seep through the bond but still kept a little bit; guilt replaced every part I released. What I didn't expect was Lissa's voice in my head.  
_Rose! I felt that… did you just give me the darkness back? Don't be worried, I can deal with it, and I will make sure we save you! I really hope I'm not just talking to myself._  
The voice faded and I started crying harder. I'm sorry Liss, you have nothing to regret. Obviously she couldn't hear me but I felt like I was reassuring myself more. All I wanted was just for all my problems to go away. It wasn't that easy. God why couldn't things be easier! I was at an all-time low, and I felt weak for it, how could I let myself get to this point?! I leant back against the bed again and when blackness started taking over – I let it.

* * *

**So was it okayy? please follow and review guys! :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the awesome reviews again! Love you guys! I also got a couple of question...**

**Everything that happened in the books has happened and dimitri and rose are together which i think answers the first question?  
Everything else, people will have to find out as i write the book, sorry**

**Disclaimer= i still don't own vampire academy :'-(**

**Soon i wont be able to write as much since school and revision etc is demanding and my horse dedication is very time consuming but i will NOT leave this story unfinnished and will still be uploading reasonably regularly i think**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke was a pair of large, red-ringed eyes looking down at me. I yelped in shock and assessed the situation. The strigoi was one I had never seen before and his whole body was hovering just above me, his face centimetres away from mine. He had light brown, shoulder length hair which was softly brushing my face and there was fresh blood on the strigoi's fangs. He looked middle-aged and human (obviously before he had been turned) but he didn't look that old… not necessarily young either. On impulse I kneed him as hard as I could; I didn't know where my kick connected to him but a grunt suggested where the sun don't shine. He flinched and it was all I needed to flip us over so I was pinning him down. Forcefully, I shoved my knee into his gut, trying to halt his attempts of escape. Eventually, he stopped struggling and I took a deep breath, realising that I was shaking. The strigoi saw this as an opportunity to spit in my face so I responded swiftly with a punch. I heard his jaw crack but sadly, it was going to heal within a minute, probably didn't even hurt much (bloody strigoi, god their tough as hell). However, this one might spill some information.

"Why are you keeping me here? What are you planning on doing with me?" I growled.  
"Well I'm not the one keeping you technically…"  
"Not you idiot, the strigoi, Adam, I don't know?" Was he trying to PISS ME OFF.  
"Well, you volunteered yourself to come here, and as for the other question, I am not in a position to say. In fact I don't really know; something about a bond?" He said calmly as if shrugging me off. I growled again in frustration and tried to bang his head against the surface beneath us but cursed when that wouldn't do anything on a bed. He started laughing but just as I was going to continue my mini interrogation, we were interrupted.

Adam had strolled in and grinned at what he saw. "Calm Rose, he can't hurt you anymore and if you let go, I will see to it that he never surprises you again." Fair do's, I slowly released my grip and then jumped out of the strigoi's reach. He quickly scuttled out of the room only giving me a backwards glance. Adam chuckled. "Well the rumours about you don't give you justice," he stated.  
"Why am I here and what do you want?" I questioned in a cold tone, although, my cold voice couldn't come close to his dead one. He only replied flatly as if it was obvious. "We are going to break you and then you are going to help us find Vasilissa Dragomir using your bond."  
"Well, however you 'break me', I will never help you," I spat trying to use the same tone as Adam.  
"We'll see about that Rosemarie." We stood in an uncomfortable silence after that, he was watching me very carefully like I watched him. He had a confidence and self-assurance about him. It chilled me thinking about what he had in mind, if he was so positive it would work. I broke the silence wondering if it was going to prompt him into saying anything else. "So what are you going to do with me now, starve me, tie me up…" I was referring to what had happened when Isaiah had kidnapped us, was this experience going to be anything like that (and yes this is an experience, I will escape!)? "No actually, your food is getting prepared, my human is about to bring it in." Uh the stupid, arrogant humans who think they will be rewarded with immortality if they do a good job, they wish! "Well, I could just not eat." I stated confidently, they would have an answer for that I knew but I wanted to keep Adam talking, he responded like I wanted. "If you dare refuse your food, we will put you on fluids forcibly and may even demobilise your body if you fight back so I would suggest you eat up." That didn't sound nice. I made the decision to eat whatever they put in front of me because leaving it wouldn't get me anywhere. Would be nice if there was a menu or something, yet it wasn't this strigoi's job to keep me in luxury, I was just his prisoner. "So why don't you just turn me into a strigoi now?"  
"Rose, I know you know the answer to that, if you were strigoi, the bond would break and then there would have been no point in having you in the first place, plus, it is a lot less fun." Who was I kidding? We continued to stand in awkward silence, eventually I decided to sit on the bed and this was when Adam made his quiet exit. I leaned forward to see if I could get a glimpse of what was outside but he blocked my sight expertly, _for f*ck's sake!_

About 20 minutes passed before a young, human girl scuttled in. She had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. She would have probably been pretty if her face wasn't shallow and gaunt. Bite marks were all over her neck and her face was unchanging whilst she refused to look at me. Crouching down, she set a polystyrene bowl on the floor and the shuffled out again; hiding the outside from me as well as Adam did. I strolled over to the bowl and found some very cold pasta in it without cutlery. There's got to be a compliment in there somewhere. I practically poured the pasta down my throat, only just realising how hungry I was. It wasn't very satisfying compared to the amount I usually ate but it was enough to get by. Casually, I went back to the bed and sighed. What have I gotten myself into? But it was necessary to save Lissa. Thinking of Lissa, it was about time I checked in with her …

_She was standing, puffy eyed in front of Dmitri, Alberta, both my parents and a bunch of advisors. "We have to send a rescue party out. But first we need to find her. Adrian can try to reach her in a dream but currently he is too debilitated to use spirit." She spoke, trying to sound confident.  
"Are you sure she isn't just dead or turned?" Alberta questioned, trying not to let her voice break, I could see the pain all over her face as she considered those possibilities. "No, I would have felt it, and I felt her once pushing the darkness back in to me, it must've been because she couldn't handle it at the time. It hasn't happened since." Dimitri then tried to speak up but all he managed to do was croak through tears so gave up. My mother took his place: "So, it's settled, whilst Adrian tries to reach her through a dream, we will set up for a rescue mission." One of the advisors spoke up.  
"Your majesty, do you believe it is wise to set up this sort of exhaustive rescue mission for… a mere dhampir? One life, we could lose many more than that."  
"It __**is**__ necessary, she isn't just a mere dhampir how dare you! And thinking logically, we have a bond, if turned to their side, it can be used against me, all because you refused to allow a rescue party!" She was almost shouting by the end of it and the advisor saw fit to simply back down without another word._

_After that, everyone just continued to discuss technicalities and there was no need for me to be there._

Once I came back to myself, I spent forever thinking about what I could do. Maybe, when the strigoi was out, I could floor the human and just by complete coincidence, all the high security doors would be left open. Let's just say I wish! Perhaps the human could let me out after a few threats here and there. Something will come to me. As I lay there, I started getting more and more drowsy. Soon enough, my eyes were getting harder to keep open and just when I started drifting off, someone came into the room. For some reason, it didn't bother me, in fact I fell asleep quicker… into a spirit dream.

I turned up in a plain garden, just some grass, a fence and some trees. Usually Adrian is more inventive then that! I spun when I felt his breath on my neck. "Adrian!" I cried out wrapping my arms around him. It was amazing seeing someone I knew; someone who made me feel less alone. "I heard Lissa say you were too drunk to manage a spirit dream until you're a bit more sober." He looked at me as if trying to find a response. "Rose, you need to tell me where you are." Wait _what?_ I swear he just called me Rose and not 'little dhampir', that must be the first time ever. "Well I have no idea."  
"How long did it take you to get there?"  
"I don't know, I was out for most of it."  
"Umm, what direction did you go in?"  
"I don't know."  
"So you could be anywhere in America by now?"  
"Anywhere but America."  
"What?"  
"We flew here."  
"Oh gee this is pointless!" Did he just say that or am I hallucinating? Adrian never gave up when it came to me. Hell I might have recently broke his heart into a million pieces but I could tell he still loved me.  
"What? You're giving up just like that, not like there is a point in trying because there's no point but seriously, just like that?" It hurt, yes they had nothing to go by but it wasn't just something you brushed off. And I wasn't even being self-centred by thinking that. "Well, Rose, there isn't much we can do, I'm sorry." He appeared slightly hurt, but there was something in his eyes, they weren't quite the normal, sparkling shade of green and there was a smirk in them. Was he finding this amusing? "Adrian, are you finding this funny, I can see a smirk in your eyes." The second that left my mouth the smirk was gone. Adrian turned away from me. "I have to go Rose. " Without another moment, everything was gone and I woke up. A shadow darted out of my room, closing the door quickly behind itself.

_Weird?_

* * *

**Sooooo, would Adrian just turn Rose away like that or is something else happening there? Who was the shadow? ;-) Hope everyone liked it because i'm not too sure about this chapter**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, sorry it is really short! Hmm I don't really like this one so please can I have some feedback to see if I should rewrite it.**

**Still don't own vampire academy :'(**

* * *

Once I had properly woken up after a dreamless nap, I received no visits from strigoi or humans delivering food. I could feel that a strigoi was close but the feeling wasn't strong. My stomach was continuously rumbling noisily and the smell of the room was starting to get unbearable. I was so used to the fresh smell of outdoors that this damp, rotten stench was horrid to breath. I couldn't stop thinking about what Adrian had said. Maybe he still was resentful for me cheating on him, but that simply wasn't like him, he wouldn't be so... extreme. It was like he was acting as a puppet. He didn't possess the same Adrian passion or fire. Why did he just brush me off like that? There wasn't a logical explanation, Adrian was Adrian... Not this. Even if he did hate me for some reason, he would ignore me or explode all his anger in my face. But even so, there was no reason he should be angry at me, I sacrificed myself for Lissa for gods sake! Eventually, I exhausted myself thinking about it, I wasn't getting anywhere with it. There was no escape apart from checking up on Lissa again.

_She was sitting on a bed cuddling close to Christian. He was stroking her hair, hushing like she was a baby trying to get to sleep. It was comforting her but she was still shaking. "How am I supposed to deliver a speech when she's gone? I can't function without her; she's like a piece of my soul." Lissa whispered, it was like she was almost in shock. "You can and you will," Christian reassured. They shared a few moments of comfortable silence before Lissa stood. "Okay, I'm ready." She tried to say confidently. Christian gave her a half smile and then led her out of the room holding her hand. They made their way to the court hall._

_Lissa was shaking like a leaf. She tried to take a deep breath as she walked out onto the stage; all the royals were assembled along with plenty of ordinary moroi. Dhampirs which could get in were also there along with guardians of the royals in the courtroom. They all looked gloomy and morose. My parents, Dimitri and almost everyone I called a friend was there sitting in a big group all together. Lissa's eyes watered looking at them, sitting like all their lives had just been shattered. Whispers and mutters were travelling throughout the room but everyone fell silent when Lissa started talking, trying to hide her grief. I doubt it was working._

_"__Today, we are all gathered to mourn the loss of five (_**Rose, three other of Lissa's guardian, guardian in passenger seat and the driver**) _respectable Dhampir guardians. When we were ambushed by a group of nine strigoi, each of these guardians expressed great courage and bravery by fighting them against all odds to protect me. They died fighting and protecting, what they have been trained to do all their lives. Every one was claimed too young and too early because they sacrificed themselves for me. Although some might think that it is only five guardians who were born to die… they were everything but that. Each one should be mourned for, for their bravery, sacrifice and valour, as should every dhampir who dies protecting us. They have families, children, wives and husbands, lives. Each one we should look up to as heroes, they are our protectors and deserve the same respect as moroi. That is why we gathered to mourn the loss of five amazing people who didn't cower when they faced death and carried out their duty." Lissa's voice had broken a while ago but she was in full swing, so much emotion filled every word she spoke. No one could possibly be a better queen. But the worst was coming for her._

_"__The names of the deceased are as follows:  
Zac Jackson  
Gregory Oleg  
Thomas Harley  
Pedro Sanchez...  
Rosemarie Hathaway," at first she whispered my name but then almost shouted it a second time. Everyone in the room cheered, not because they were happy we were deceased, but to show their respects. My little group was the loudest, clapping with tears streaming down their face. If only I could reach out and tell them I haven't given up… Something was shaking me back to myself._

A very worried Adam was calling my name and shaking me (could strigoi be that worried?) "What the hell happened? It was like you were in a weird trance, and don't you dare try lying!" He was still gripping my shoulders tight so I attempted at wriggling out of the iron grip, only to have him grip me harder. I couldn't tell him the truth. "It was just like you said a weird trance. Nothing extra-ordinary." Adam hissed, of course he wouldn't believe that for a second. In one swift movement, he slapped me hard across my cheek with super strigoi strength and then squeezed my shoulders tighter. It stung, I tried my best not to show it, and my shoulders felt like they were about to explode. He wasn't going to let go until he found the truth, typical. I stayed quiet, trying to wait out whatever he would do to me. That was when I felt the works of compulsion. I had great practice resisting compulsion from experience with Liss but that wasn't strigoi compulsion, like a moroi bite compared with a strigoi one. Maybe it was best I told him, I mean nothing bad would come of it. And if I didn't, he could kill me, Lissa wasn't worth it… Stop It I kept telling myself but then another voice would reappear, telling me I should make the right decision. I couldn't resist that repeating voice any longer. "Fine. I was in Lissa's head, seeing what she was doing!" I yelled as if it would make him let go of me quicker, the grip loosened but didn't disappear. He looked at me completely shocked at what I had said and then started grinning? Like this was some amazing revelation. "Thank you Rose, where is she?" He questioned slyly. "Now why the hell would I tell you that!" I spat right back.  
"Don't worry, you will one day." He looked me up and down, still devilishly grinning. Damn that wasn't something I wanted him to know. God his grin was so creepy, he already had an idea!

"Goodnight sweetheart," He beamed like a little kid getting some sweets. He then pushed me down against the bed and kissed my neck lightly. I tried to push as far away from him as I could but he didn't let me so I shrunk into the bed as if I would turn invisibly. His lips where cold and chapped, it made me shake, what was he about to do?! Having a strigoi kissing my neck was one of the last things on my 'to do list'. Then I felt the sharp point of his fangs bit down, I squealed and squirmed trying to escape the agony but it was like being trapped in a vice. Soon I didn't want to escape anymore, why would I have ever wanted to escape? It's absurd, this was living heaven, like flying, like a birdy… Adam occasionally broke his snack to kiss me on either the neck or cheek, but I didn't try to pull away any more. Before I could think about it, black clouds were enveloping me. Once my eyelids were falling shut, Adam suddenly disappeared off me and I drifted out of consciousness.

Oh gee, a spirit dream.

The scenery was almost as boring as the garden. It was one massive field stretching as far as you could see in all directions, I still felt a little bit tipsy after the bite and had a massive urge to just skip and roll in the grass, but Adrian disrupted my fantasy. "Rose, how are you?"  
"Great now you're here, someone I know, it gets a little bit lonely." I was actually quite happy to see him; it was a relief to be with someone I could talk to and laugh with. "Rose, I need you to tell me where Lissa is?" _What?_ Didn't he care how I was or what was happening to me? And he had only seen Lissa a minute ago, he was there at the speech. Surely he couldn't be having a spirit dream in the middle of the court room. This was strange. "But you were with her a minute ago? I saw you, you couldn't have lost her that easily. And why did you let her read out my name when you know I'm not dead?" Adrian looked slightly worried by my response and took a few minutes to find the right answer, like he was trying to make up some form of cover story. "Umm, I lost her, she hurried out… you realise she doesn't miss you. She was thinking about you for a few hours but I don't think she cares anymore. You're about to miss her birthday, She hates you for not escaping in time for it!" That was hard to process, I gulped. She didn't care about me? She hated me? But that wasn't possible; I just felt her mourning for me. Maybe she wasn't expressing it to Adrian but… Was it true? My heart shattered, like he picked it up and dropped it like glass. I was stunned, speechless. Lissa would never feel like that. I had always supported her, why would she ever think that? Adrian must have been lying! I Just stood there gaping at Adrian. "Ifff…if you don't care about me then why are you here?" I whispered. "Because I want to know where Lissa is?" What was wrong with him? I felt like exploding, could darkness affect me so harshly in a dream? I wanted to just rip apart and punch him until he begged me to stop… but the bastard ended the dream before I could do anything.

* * *

**So, there it is, please say if you think it is okay or not! I won't get offended, if it isn't good enough, I will rewrite it asap so I can get the next chapter out without delay!**

**Also mention what you think of the situation please! Would Adrian ever say stuff like this or is there something else behind it? ;-)**

**Sorry it's quite boring, it will start picking up soon :-P 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**i am so sorry i haven't been able to upload the past week. School, revision and my beauty pony are very time consuming at the moment. But here is a chapter! Thank you so much for the reviewss (especially spazzmatron! Thank you!). Also thank you for the constructive criticism as well. Here are the answers :-)**

**The strigoi took Rose instead of Lissa because Rose tried to give it the imression that with the other guardians help, she could kill all the strigoi by dispatching a strigoi quickly. Since she had the bond, Adam decided it was better to take her then risk not having her or Lissa at all. He then started asking where Lissa was because it explains in this chapter that Lissa had left court and could be vulnerable. Adam wants to see if he can find her.**

**It also explains here why Rose got so upset at what Adrian said and that she doesn't belive him.**

**Thank you again everyone! please review!**

* * *

I woke up sweating and did the most logical thing, checked the bond: I felt sorrow, loneliness and despair. Why did Adrian lie to me so cold-heartedly?! I mean, I knew the truth all along but what had shocked and upset me most was that Adrian had actually said something like that. The person I still loved (well, now questionable) and Lissa saw as a brother. I looked down and noticed my clothes were disgusting. I hadn't had anything to change into and these clothes were getting grimy and starting to stick to me. I also needed the toilet, bad. I stood up swaying for a few minutes, waiting for the dizziness to subside, then waddled to the door. I started banging on it as hard as I could yelling. A little bit of nausea spiked in the pit of my stomach but nothing more, they were trying to ignore me the buggers! So I kept at it; sure enough, Adam made his way into the room. He grabbed my wrists, spun me around and pinned me to the bed. "Shut the hell up!" He growled at me so I attempted my most innocent voice.  
"But I only need the toilet… and something to drink, my throat feels on fire," I whined. I had only just noticed, though, how parched I was. Adam growled again and then his weight disappeared. He was already out of the room by the time I looked up. I sat up slowly, rubbing my wrists and groaning, not exactly feeling the best I've ever been.

Five minutes later, Adam appeared quietly with a mug of cold water, I gulped it down making loud slurping noises. God it felt so good to swallow fresh liquid! When I was done, he took the mug back and then put one arm around my waist and one over my eyes so that I couldn't see anything. I stiffened and tried to push away from his grip but he held me tight and then started guiding me out of the door.

After walking round more turns than I could remember, we came to some stairs and Adam took my hand placing it on the banister. I gingerly made my way up and we turned right. Adam hands then lifted off my face and in front of me was a grotty hole in the floor. It looked disgusting; didn't they have anything better around here? "Seriously," I muttered, Adam raised an eyebrow and gestured forward then stood there. Well I have no choice. "Um, can a girl get some privacy?" I questioned, Adam hesitated and then turned away from me. This was the best I was going to get I suppose.

When I finished up and wet my hands under a trickle of water, Adam took me back to my room with his fingers over my eyes again. I was slightly more relaxed and it felt so refreshing to go to the loo. Adam hurried out as soon as we got to my room and then reappeared ten minutes later with some soup and pasta. He then settled down and watched me eat greedily. Although the food was cold and tasteless, I thought it was amazing! I think I beat my own eating record and Adam was nearly… nearly smiling at me. "Thank you," I chimed happily. "Now any chance of a change of clothes, these are… well, pretty nasty?"  
"Don't push your luck girl!" He replied strictly and yet again, slithered out of the room. Uugh, there had to be some sort of escape! And why were the strigoi keeping me around when they weren't exactly doing anything with me. Surely I'd be a liability or something. But no, I was still stuck here so I might as well return to my usual pastime.

_Lissa wasn't at court but at college in a dorm room. That explained why Adam was assuming that Lissa wasn't at court and wanted to know where she was. How couldn't I pick up on that? She was standing with Christian's arm around her shoulders. Adrian was there as well with an apologetic and worried look. "I have tried Liss, I have, but whenever I get close to catching her, it's like something else rushes by and grabs her. I don't know. I just can't reach Rose no matter how much I try." He looked down at his hands and nervously waited for Lissa's response: "Ok Adrian, you can go, thank you." Adrian bowed his head and shuffled out leaving Lissa to burst in to tears. Christian pulled her into a tight embrace whilst stroking her hair. Through the tears Lissa muttered, "Oh Christian, I just want her back, I want to know what's happened to her. What if she's a strigoi and that is why Adrian can't reach her," she sobbed quietly. Christian didn't have a reply but just shushed her quietly whilst Lissa started crying herself to sleep._

That dumb, lying bastard! He told Lissa he couldn't reach me! How dare he! When I get out, I am going to teach that spoilt royal a lesson. All I wanted to do was reach out of Lissa's head and punch that sorry look off his face. Grrrrr! I started pacing the room, more frantic for an escape but there was nothing. I could have tried jumping the human next time she came in but there was a pattern to her visits. Whenever she appeared, there was a strigoi somewhere. Doing that would accomplish sh*t if a strigoi was in the house! I lashed out and punched the wall but all it got me was a rather painful hand. Note 1: don't punch metal walls, you'll end up more hurt than the wall (duh).

Eventually I got tired of patrolling and went to lie down. All I wanted was for Dimitri's strong, muscular arms to wrap around me and hold me. I was so alone in this and it was tough. I was probably never going to see Dimitri again, smell his sweet aftershave, catch one of those rare smiles, kiss him… tell him I loved him. I was going to die in this hell hole. Hot tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes and I muffled a frustrated screech by biting my tongue. It didn't hurt, even when I could taste the blood in my mouth.

Half an hour passed of me tirelessly beating the mattress with balled fists before darkness started enveloping me. Good, maybe time will pass faster asleep. I wish.

When Adrian appeared, (aagain! Why couldn't he leave me alone) I ran forward and tried to punch his pretty little face but an invisible barrier stopped me. I settled for screaming at him. "How dare you! You lied to me AND Lissa, she doesn't hate me. And why the hell would you tell the queen you couldn't reach me when you are standing right here looking all smug… You d*ckhead bastard motherf*cker." I yelled, feeling my face go redder as I finished my speech. Adrian stood silent for a few moments before answering me. "She's lying to you. Making you see things that aren't true. She's putting me up to this and you are too naive to see it happening right in front of your eyes."  
"Oh is that right? You are pissing me off and you know that is not a safe thing to do!" I tried to strangle him but the barrier stopped me again. Sly arse. "I know you are lying right to mine and Lissa's face, you are like her brother! Doesn't it make you feel even slightly bad? She thinks I'm a bloody strigoi you know!" I could feel darkness bubbling inside me, it was flooding my body. Filling my veins. I couldn't hold it back, I didn't want to. I wanted to unleash it on Adrian because all I could see was his wrongdoings. But I couldn't with this barrier. I kept clawing at it like a rabid cat as if it would weaken Adrian. I had no escape from the dream. I couldn't escape this state I had gotten in to and it was scaring me. There was no stopping. Like claustrophobia. _This is all darkness _I tried to tell myself but then a little voice would say_ but it's what's right._

He made his mistake.

"Lissa wishes she didn't have a bond with you! Then she wouldn't hear your desperate thoughts! She wants rid of your intruding mind!" He shot at me. My jaw dropped like a sack of potatoes. I was speechless. Adrian knew better than anyone that my bond with Lissa was one-way: she couldn't hear my thoughts. This wasn't Adrian after all. Adrian lookalike seemed to realise his mistake and the dream instantly ended.

Red-ringed eyes were glaring at me, inches from my face. I yelped in shock and bolted up, throwing the strigoi onto the end of the bed. It was Adam thank god. Any plans of finding out who was controlling my dreams would have to be temporarily halted. I had to keep a straight face with Adam around: he had other ideas.

"So, I broke my cover by taking a risk, was going to happen one-day so I hoped your defences would wear thin quickly, they didn't... loyal b*tch." He said with regret, looking me in the eye the whole time. It was like cold water had been thrown over me and I gasped in realization. Adam was the one who was controlling the dreams! But how? Come to think of it, it makes sense though. This was getting too much to process.

"How?... Why?" I cried jumping up off the bed. Adam spoke with glee and venom for his reply.  
"When I was moroi, I specialized in 'spirit'. My forte was super compulsion. Ha, I could make all my enemies go insane whilst they were constantly being swamped by their greatest fears. I easily kept my skills as a strigoi. Every time when you were about to fall asleep, I would creep in here and use compulsion to make you see a spirit dream. When that moroi first tried to contact you, I seized the dream and since, I have always made it to you before him. It was easy. Why? To turn you against your loved ones. To break you done into a zillion pieces so I could easily bend you against the queen. I could have just used compulsion but where is the fun in that? I wanted you broken." So after all this time I wondered why the strigoi were keeping me for nothing, it was for their sick, twisted game. It was outrageous; no-one knew something like this could happen. In shock, I gripped the bed to steady myself. However, that information had slimed out way too easily. There was a catch, or did he just know I was going to find out anyway. "Why did you tell me that so easily, you would have been able to bargain with the knowledge?" Adam was grinning at me menacingly; there was definitely a different plan.  
"Because I still have my ways of breaking you, and you will beg to give me the information I need." He spat like the monster he was. A shiver racked my body. What had happened was so unknown, there was no guessing what was to come in my torment. But whatever it was, I will never give in!

* * *

It all made sense. At the beginning, Adrian had smirked at me, Adam must have been pleased with himself for managing to replicate the dreams. And Adrian had never quite been Adrian, I should have accepted it sooner! There were little features which weren't quite Adrian, like the deepness and sparkle in his eyes. The second dream occurred after Adam was demanding me to tell him where Lissa was, when I had the dream, Adrian asked the same thing. And Adam was so clueless about the bond, he said things in the dreams which were so ignorant.

* * *

**So, alot just happened and the exciting stuff is just about to happen! I am going to try my best to get out a chapter tomorrow but i'm competeing with my lovely pony so not sure.**

**Please review what you think and follow everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everyone i wasn't able to make it last Sunday! So here is a chapter today :-D A little more actiony i guess. Thank you so much yet again SPAZZMATON! Your comments are great and really motivating (not like i would abandon this fanfic anyway ;-) )** **and thanks 'Stephanie' for you comment as well, i will try to do that in my future fanfics :-)**

**Please let me now what you think of this chapter. i need to know what people like and dislike to improove my writing and then make you guys happier!**

**And i still don't own vampire academy, huge surprise there.**

* * *

Those ringed eyes were staring at me with such hunger and pleasure. My breath hitched as his glare bore into my soul. His freezing fingers wrapped around my petite wrists as he pinned me down securely. His sickly smile chilling me. But whatever he was going to do to me, I was going to get through it, probably. His grin widened showing the infamous fangs. Disgust and hatred pulsed through me making my heart beat faster but I couldn't look away from his eyes… his eyes.

There was a sudden, gut-wrenching bang, like an explosion, metal ripping to shreds... I froze and screamed at the loud sound whilst it echoed in my ear drums. Frantically, I tried to curl away from the commotion like a dog about to be hit. Abruptly, Adam was thrown across the room and I spared a glance up to see a big figure jumping down on Adam. I knew him from somewhere. It was…

_DIMITRI!_

I cried out to him but he didn't face me, of course he wouldn't when there was fight to be done, no distractions. They had found me, there was hope, he was here! Dimitri looked like a dancer with his elegance, but the memory of watching him fall in the academy battle temporarily clouded my mind, I couldn't lose him again. I didn't get a proper look at him before he swiftly threw an uppercut at Adam, jarring Adam's neck. Promptly, Adam kicked Dimitri's feet out from under him and pounced, punching Dimitri firmly in the gut making him wretch. But when we are guardians, we needed to ignore the pain and get back up. Without another thought, Dimitri elbowed Adam's face making him flinch and then rolled so that he was on top of Adam I was holding my breath, they were closely matched by skill as Adam grappled wildly at Dimitri to stop him. He was just aiming for the heart when Adam knocked the stake flying. Dimitri's surprise gave Adam a chance to wrap his fingers around Dimitri's neck. I screamed. Adam was going to kill Dimitri! Dimitri tried to pry Adam's fingers off but in vain. This isn't possible, it couldn't happen! My legs subconsciously carried me to the pair and I knelt by Adam, shoving my knee into his neck as hard as I could. Dimitri jumped up and grabbed his fallen stake then was just about to drive it into Adam's heart.

I was thrown across the room, hitting my head hard on the metal wall. Black dots danced in my vision. Everything blurred and spun around me. It was like standing In the middle of the bloody universe as I tried to stand without falling over. It took a while but I was able to see straight just in time to catch Adam grasping Dimitri's head and yanking it round.

I heard a sickening snap as Dimitri dropped. His eyes were glazed and blood was trickling from his mouth, his life seeping out of him slowly. I heard an alien scream of grief. When I tasted my salty tears, I realised the sound was coming from me. My world slowed. I wanted to die then and there, nothing left for me. How could I go on? I growl resonated from my throat. I. Had. To. Protect. Dimitri. I didn't want to process anything else. Maybe if I didn't, I could imagine this never happened. It was like losing Dimitri all over again, like losing Mason all over again. Adam's deranged smile was the last thing I saw until I was staring into those ringed eyes.

I screamed… again. Adam flinched and I pushed him off me, searching for sign of the fight. Nothing. No Dimitri, no blood. Where was Dimitri, he needed me, I had to find him. My franticness made Adam laugh. That cold, killer laugh; evil laugh. Monster. And he was looking at me like I was an animal for entertainment, how dare he!

"Where is he, Dimitri, where the f*ck is he!" I shrieked, my voice was barely recognisable. Adam continued to smile and more memory of Dimitri's death poured into me. Clogging my veins, wrapping around my bones. I clutched at my face. This isn't possible, this isn't possible, this isn't possible.

"He is safe guarding that Moroi at court." Adam simply answered, not taking his eyes off me. He was lying, he must have been. Dimitri, had been here, I had watching him die. He couldn't be back at court. My brain couldn't function anymore and the world went black before my head hit the floor.

I groaned, my eyes fluttered open slightly and then Adam chuckled, why was this funny? Oh sh*t. "You monster, animal, heart-breaker, moron, life-taker, merciless, sick, bastardly coward!" I yelled, tears flowing as I finished my rant. I wasn't capable of processing my grief so I let the words out as a form of release. I was hiding from the truth, scared of it. I needed confirmation first, although hell I had just witnessed it first hand. I was scared of what Adam was going to say, just in case he did just that and confirmed it. Adam's voice was colder than ever when he spoke. It was like his words were wrapping around me and sucking the warmth out of me. "You ignorant little girl. I thought you were more clever than that. Although I guess you're right." Adam smirked. Realization smacked me harshly in the face making my mouth hang open. It had all been compulsion. Adam had made me see what he wanted me to. Dimitri didn't die. It was all in Adam's twisted imagination. I couldn't trust anything anymore; I shivered and growled in frustration. I had been so weak I hadn't even noticed the compulsion. Sweat was tickling my brow and my clothes clung to me, weighing me down. My mind slowly started letting down the blocks it had shoved up to protect me from myself and I wanted to just stand there, swaying, for eternity. I felt so weak, relieved that Dimitri was alive but I was emotionally exhausted. I couldn't let this get of the better of me, though, or I won't be able to resist Adam, I could deal with it later. A hand grabbed me roughly and yanked me back so I was sat on the bed. I tried to struggle but Adam held me there and then knelt before me. I didn't want to, but I had no chance but to look into those eyes again… those eyes.

A splitting migraine erupted between my eyes. I contorted my face in pain whilst trying not to scream, it was like the worst pain anyone could ever endure, times a million. Like something was squeezing my skull and banging on it with hundreds of sharp hammers. It felt like my head was going to explode. After 5 seconds of withering and screeching in pain, it went. Although I could still feel hammering on my head, it wasn't as acute. Instead, it was replaced by sound, so much sound. Like I could suddenly hear every single thing on earth and it was all bustling around me, revolving around me. People streaked by. The walls started exploding. Squad teams were jumping around and then joining the fray. Cars were whizzing past. My friends were chatting excitedly in one corner and everyone who had died because of me (including strigoi) were taking turns to torment me in hushed, venomous voices. I clawed at the visions but they didn't stop. Over and over again I pictured Dimitri's dead body. I yelled for it to stop. Cried, begged. I couldn't handle it but it got faster and faster. The world was caving in on me, shards of glass scratching at my skin. Laughing, horrible laughing stuck in the back of my mind. Baby cries, screaming and that laughter. My heart's beating started being amplified so that it thundered in my mind getting faster and faster. Finally, the universe exploded and blackness took over.

Thank God for that. Or not.

Bloody hell, it was a spirit dream replica. No doubt one of Adam's attempts. I cautiously opened my eyes. The first thing I spotted was the long, lush grass and the blossoming trees. They were lovely, refreshing. There was red tainting the grass though, a pool of it, seventeen pools of red. Seventeen bodies, they littered the clearing. All of them were mangled and barely recognisable but I knew these people. The first was Lissa. Her hair painted red by blood. Her eyes glazed over but staring at me, mouth wide open in a scream. She was wearing a jade green, flowing dress. Next was Dimitri, he had bite marks everywhere but his face. His face shaped into a whimper. Then it was my parents holding each other's hands. Then Mason, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Adrian, Christian and Zac lying together in a cluster. Followed by Dimitri's family, Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria in a similar group. The string finished with Alberta. All of the bodies had shock and pain written on their face. My knees buckled at the sight. It looked and felt so real. Everyone I cared for just here, dead. I wanted to puke but I was frozen. A lone tear escaped the corner of my eye as I took in the horror. Once again, I was left to darkness. I embraced it.

* * *

**There you go guys! Really hope it was ok :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ!**

**Right then, someone had asked if i could do a chapter from another characters POV. if i do this, it will be dimitri's. i would like to know what everyone wants and have a vote. Can you please let me now if you are for or against another POV in one chapter! I have kept this rose POV only so far because that is what vampire academy is like but this is now your choice. If i do one, it will only be about Dimitri's sorrows and how he feels about rose's 'death' however. Let the voting... commence!**

**Message over, i am so SO sorry to my lovely followers for not posting earlier. i have had so much to do that there was not a spare second to write, BUT, hopefully i should have more time next week/weekend. i want to write a chapter on Wedsnesday but will have to see how that goes.**

**i didn't get much chance to proof read this chapter properly so sorry for that, however, i personally quite like it although there is no action. That will be coming very soon, i can promise you that.**

**Thank you again and please review what you think!**

* * *

The torment continued. I couldn't distinguish the difference between true and false, reality and fake. Every day, I would recite my identity, where I was, and that I did not know Vasilissa Dragomir. Those details I clung to: my lifeline. Keeping me sane. Nothing else existed to me.

Each day was different, bringing a different torture to endure. I forgot why I had to endure it, but I just knew I had to. Must have been something important. But no matter what I thought, I couldn't let my mental barrier's down to who I used to be, that would be for me to remember when I escaped this hellhole. Adam would either make me believe I was the suffering the worst pain imaginable. Or that all the faces I had tried to distance myself from were dying around me because I still survived. Those experiences would knock my mental wall down a little bit more but I had to tell myself I didn't know these people. Once, he even faked my escape. I was so close… so, so close.

_Flashback_

I was awoken by a scuffling of bare skin against my floor. Adjusting, my eyes slowly took in what was happening. The human girl - which looked more like a drunken drug addict than a beautiful, teenage girl – was gingerly putting my daily (well, as far as I could guess was daily), dried pasta on the ground in the corner of my prison. She rose slightly hunched and scuttled out; nudging the door shut behind her. Thank god, I was ravenous and anything that would replenish my strength at all was welcome. I shuffled towards the food, using the wall for support, when I noticed the door hinge was held at an unusual angle. It was actually open! I could hear the scuffle of the girl making my drink just outside but this might just be my chance! I grabbed a handful of my food, unable to leave it untouched. And whilst shoving it in my mouth, I eased the door open. Just my luck that it didn't make a sound. Now, I had two options: either knock out the girl and proceed, or creep by and proceed. I couldn't feel any strigoi so if she screamed, I wouldn't be revealed. However, there was no guarantee I would be strong enough so I opted to creep past. There was no way I was risking trying to bring her along. I let my thoughts start streaming in robotic, guardian mode.

The room was a hexagonal shape with cabinets running along on one side. It was metallic, like my chamber, and it also looked unbreachable. Except from a heavy door directly opposite me. The girl was to my right, facing the wall. My best bet was the door, obviously, however unpassable it looked. Scanning the cabinets quickly, I spotted a small pin on the one closest to me. Anything sharp is better than nothing I guess. I grabbed it, hurried across as silently as I could and pulled at the door. After a few seconds, it gave way. At least it appeared I had hefty luck on my side. I entered a corridor which wound to the left. Stealthily, I jogged for about half a minute until I was facing a door. It was a simple door which imitated one you'd find at the front of a home. I picked the lock quickly with the pin I had acquired and stepped through. I was faced with a very heavy-duty flight of stairs. Carefully, I pulled myself up the narrow staircase and pressed open the door it had led to. I found myself in a luxury living room. The walls were coated in a velvet purple wallpaper and the room was littered with plush furniture. The carpet was thick, snowy white fur and a massive, plasma screen was attached to the wall surrounded by freshly scented flowers of vibrant colours. What was so surprising was that the room was completely unlived in. There were no signs of anyone being in here for quite a while which defeated the point of a luxury penthouse suite. On the opposite end of the room was a black door which contrasted to the purple and white theme running through the room. Beyond that door might be my freedom, there was nothing in the way. What if I was actually out. How long had it even been? Months… years. Stepping carefully, I made my way to the door and repeated the process of picking the lock. Sunlight streamed into the room when the door finally swung open and I was out. Just like that. The sun, I was safe. It was beautiful. I could return to…

_End of Flashback_

I cursed at remembering how gullible I had been. There were always subtle differences that I used to tell whether the world around my was reality, or a sick and twisted, fake lie. If it involved the people I recognised, they never said my nicknames. Adrian never called me 'little dhampir'; and Dimitri never called me 'Roza'. No! I didn't know those people! I couldn't think about them. I can't slip up. The other difference was the vividness. So robotic. My thoughts always came in military formation and order. It was like I had to think one thing at a time, one emotion. I was never confused and everything was so coincidental. What were the chances of me picking up a pin lying around which I would then have to pick the lock with.

My fists balled, collecting up scrunches of duvet in them. I had fallen for Adam's tricks so many times. Anger roared inside me, anger at myself. How was I so weak? Not just mentally but physically. I wouldn't even be able to fight Li, NO! I do not know who the person I was about to mention was. Argg. I pushed myself off the thin mattress and clambered ungracefully to me feet. Nowadays, all my imprisonment was was a waiting game. Waiting for Adam to tear my mind into a billion pieces and toy with it. My muscles ached at the movement, and it irritated me. Here I was, in a strigoi lair, barely able to stand. As if it would help, I jogged lightly around the small room, concentrating on my breathing rather than the outside world. It was barely 2 minutes until I was out of breath. But if there was any chance of getting back in shape, I had to push myself. I tugged at my mattress until it faced the wall and then heaved it so it was propped vertically against it. Without mercy, I pounced and started beating the crap out of the fabric. My punches and kicks were weak but I let my anger take over and fuel the movements.

_My name is Rosemarie. I am being held captive by the strigoi. I must get out. This place is the only thing I have ever known. My name is Rosemarie. I am being held captive by the strigoi. I must get out. This place is the only thing I have ever known. _

I repeated the lines over and over again in my head, getting louder and louder. Punching out each word until I slumped back in a heap of tears. This was now my life. My odds of ever escaping were thin and I wasn't the person I used to be. I was weak, vulnerable, tortured, useless, WEAK. How? How? At least it was me and not some poor, innocent person. If it wasn't me, then someone else would be surviving this torture and for that, I'm glad it's me. No one else deserved this fate and in that way, I was protecting them, whoever them was.

My internal, strigoi alarm spiked and I reeled around, suddenly alert. I would have roughly 2-3 minutes to put the mattress back to how it was before anyone saw. They couldn't know that I had tried to start training again. I could lose the only thing I had these days and that was a bed. Hurriedly, I hauled the mattress back to where it was and fidgeted, waiting for the strigoi to appear.

When Adam did appear, he grabbed me (but not too roughly) by the arm and pulled me out of the room whilst holding a hand over my eyes. By routine, he took me to my loo break and then brought me back to my room in the same fashion. I had tried to break out of his grip once but all it achieved was a fast slap round the face, so now I let him pull him along like a puppy. He then watched me guzzle my dry food and stale water hungrily before taking my hands in his. I tried to pull away, whimpering for him not to but to no avail. In the end I gave up and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what he was about to do to me. But whatever I did, it never prepares me.

* * *

**There you are my lovelies. i hope you liked it. Please tell me along with your vote! Action will be coming very soon, i promise! and tips to make my writing better are much welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Firstly, I am so sorry i broke another promise! But here you go, getting very close to the action, maybe... next chapter. i am not sure how this chapter is and it was quite hard to write so please give your feedback!**

**Secondly, guys! you disappointed me, i gave you a week to give my your vote and i get two? Come on peeps! Thank you so much to katkitty05 and sara. for your votes and Marissa, thank you so much for your lovely review.**

**I am giving you all another chapter to give me your votes for a dimitri POV, all you have to say is yes or no. Anyway, back to the chapter! Please tell me what you think...**

* * *

Adam flew through the chamber like an angry tornado. And yep, he was furious. My mattress was still precariously resting against the wall as I was huddled in the opposite corner, retreating into a little ball as if it would protect me from the infuriated strigoi. Unfortunately, Adam had caught me training, and he hadn't liked it one bit. I had been so carried away that my strigoi alarm didn't get through to me. Now, I already had a bruise blossoming on my cheek; it was the first time Adam had actually hit me, as if I would break like a china doll if he laid a finger on me. Thankfully, my training had toughened me up enough to not break any bones when I went flying across the room and into the wall.

Adam was so worked up that I was surprised steam hadn't started blowing out of his ears. I knew he would never let me get away with this, he might even kill me. It would be disappointing that I hadn't been able to escape but it was an easy way out none the less. I didn't know whether I had been here for weeks or years, it felt like a lifetime. Adam's pacing suddenly halted and he stared at me intently. It felt like his eyes were bearing into me like daggers, I flinched under his glare but tried my best at a defiant expression. Truthfully I was scared out of my mind. I had no defences against Adam and he knew he could do whatever he wanted with me, I was too weak – he was too strong. And god he was going to punish me.

In the time it took to blink, he had grabbed my wrists, yanking me up and then chucked me against the mattress which must have fallen over during Adam's pacing session. Before I could scream… or think, he had pinned me down using his whole body weight, crushing me, and had his mouth less than a centimetre away from my ear and one hand clamped tight on my mouth. His next words came out in a feral snarl. "Why do you have to be so difficult Rosemarie Hathaway? I thought I had made it clear you had no choice in the end result of our time together. But instead, you throw away any chance of ever getting out of here unharmed. Oh you are going to feel pain for this! And then, you are going to regret this and realise how good you had it." He spat vindictively. I tried to squirm out his iron grip but he pressed his body against mine tighter and ssshed at me patronisingly. "Shhh sh sh sh, we don't want to make this worse for you Rose now do we?" he whispered. This was a side to Adam I had never known. Yes he had tortured me and mentally killed me but this was uncontrolled. Crazed. I flinched and tried to look away but he pulled my face back to face his. "Don't worry little child, I don't need compulsion to aid me on what is to happen to you now." That alone made me want to shrink and die in a pit. From experience I had learnt to always face the unknown head on but this… this was sick and twisted and I shook violently from fear. Sometimes the imagination can be crueller than the captor so I was practically praying he would just get on with it and then leave me to drown in my bottomless emotions. Adam smiled gruesomely at my submission.

He silently shifted to produce a small knife from his pocket. Oh no no no no. fear radiated off me. One weapon i had been hoping not to see. A knife could be used in many ways to break a person, just like a stake with strigoi. I knew with personal experience that if you kept cutting strigoi with a stake, they would give you answers. Although I had taught myself to forget the details, I was more scared of blurting out the information Adam wanted than for myself. He had sensed me and used it to his advantage.

"Dear dear Rose, you see what I have reduced to. But… if you tell me where Vasilissa is, I might just let this little misunderstanding slip. We know she has gone to a college but you would be helping us so greatly if you told us where it is. Goddamnit tell me!I don't want to do this but I will if I have to." His voice getting louder until he was shouting. I looked him up and down and spat in his face. I admit, very wrong and dangerous move but I act on impulse, what can I say. I wasn't going to give Adam the pleasure of me talking. He slowly shook his head and grabbed my arm roughly and rolled up the sleeve. He brought the point of the knife down to my outstretched arm and although I struggled, I couldn't even loosen Adam's grip. Slowly, the knife pressed into my skin, making a little dent and then cut through, I clenched my teeth in pain and threw my head back, not baring to watch. I felt the point of the knife drag across my skin in a neat line leaving a trail of blood as it went. After the line was the width of my arm, the knife was removed and placed where the line had begun. Then it dragged away in a different direction and once that was complete, another line was added in between those two. It was unbelievably painful and I wanted to scream until I passed out. I begged for that release but only my vision dimmed. I tried desperately to concentrate on the thud of my rapid heartbeat to ignore the pain but it was impossible. Adam's voice brought my out of my trance and with each word he said, a new piece of hatred for him surged through me. "Now then, I wouldn't want you to die on me from blood loss so I recommend you rip your sleeve and tie it round those cuts." I obediently did what he said instantly like a puppet. I ripped my sleeve, holding back tears as it jarred at my cuts. I then proceeded to wrap the cloth around my arm without looking at Adam. He had carved a perfect A into my arm and I felt branded. It took away any shred of dignity I had had. It was like a symbol saying I was now his possession. And for that, I was defeated. However, once I finished, the clouds in front of my eyes thickened and I felt tremendously weakened from the blood loss. What I didn't expect was Adam's fist punching me full force on the side of my mind, severing any link I had to consciousness. Adam's laugh was the last thing I heard until black.

I woke with a start. Sweat soaked my clothes and clung irritatingly to my skin and hair. I was surprised at the sharp throbbing I felt in my arm and head; looking down, I noticed a piece of my shirt wrapped around it, soaked in blood. A small trickle leaked out of the bottom. I didn't dare move it in case I did more damage. Ok, I remember training, and then Adam came in. The knife… oh damn. I moaned in frustration and pressed my palm to my forehead. HOW had I been so stupid as to let myself get caught, WHY? I should have never gotten so carried away. That was something I would regret forever. I tentatively lifted my injured arm and although it sent waves of pain through me, it moved. Thankfully, nothing major had been cut and it could hold up well enough. I took in my surroundings to see if anything had changed. For starters, the mattress was gone, no surprise there; but there was a big bowl of the normal, horrid pasta resting by the door. That was when I noticed rustling outside. There were no strigoi so it had to be the human.

Shakily, I stood up and started walking round the chamber, trying to rid myself of the weak feeling the blood loss had left me. Soon, it had gone enough for me to think and see straight so I started jogging and randomly punching and kicking (although doing nothing involving my cut arm). I needed something to do and this was the best way to get my strength up and think. I must have been out very long because it didn't take long until I finally felt I was fit enough to start a fight... barely. With nothing better to do, I thought of ways to escape whilst I jogged lightly, although I stood no chance, it was something. Once I was out of breath, I rested by the door, listening out for the human. Strigoi weren't near, leaving the human surprisingly vulnerable. I could potentially jump her without detection, if that happened – I could easily make her show me how to get out. This could be my only chance of freedom. But if it would work or not: that was a whole other ball game. What were the odds of even getting out of this room. Excitement bubbled inside me but it was diminishing by the second. It was worth a shot, and I just prayed this wasn't compulsion making this up for me.

I grabbed the bowl of pasta quietly and let the food slide down my throat. My strength notched up again and I felt replenished. The food had taken the slight edge off my thumping headache and that was one step closer to feeling reasonable. If this was ever going to get close to working, I had to be strong (well...). Hopefully, adrenaline would take care of the rest. But I still felt weak. When hadn't I felt weak since I had arrived though, but although my hope had mentally aided me to great extent, I was physically drowned. This crazy plan was probably more fueled by rebellion than hope, i had no chance. And what if this didn't work, would Adam resort back to cutting me, would my punishment be worse; definitely. But what else was there for him to take from me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

My thoughts halted as the door beside me edged open, it was now or never, I jumped from where I was sitting and grabbed the girl. I put my arm around her neck and the other secured her arms by her side. Before she could slam the door, I used my foot to keep it wedged open. I had clearly taken her by surprise since her muffled screams of shock had reduced to whimpers and sobs as she instantly stiffened in my grip. Clever girl, she didn't fight back. I waited until her crying silenced until I went to stage 2.

"Tell me how to get out."

* * *

**Agg, cliffie, sorry! Please give me your votes through pm or review and also, if you have time please tell me what you think of the chapter and maybe how i could improove. Thanks! hope this chapter was okay**. **i didn't get much time to proofread so... well, you tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. i can't believe how long i haven't uploading and all i can do is apologise over and over again and obviously... give you another chapter. i have been so busy with school and horse riding that i have neglected you! thank you Comrade'sRoza for reviewing yeserday because the moment i saw that today, i got writing and here you go. getting the chapter 2 days early.**

**Guess what, it's the school holidays! so, you can soon be expecting more or less daily updates! whoop whoop. no more neglecting on my behalf.**

**and thank you so much for the lovely reviews and votes from Comrade'sRoza (of course), Clairedian (thank you so much, sadly they don't do the rescueing), BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 (you still have Rose's cliffie ;-) ), anonymous1234 (thank you! it will definitely be going much faster now), Aaru (thank you and for the vote), and last but not least iamlol21, thank you!...**

**everyone voted in favour of another POV so here you go :-) hope you guys enjoy and give me feedback please! i did this tonight so not properly proofread, please excuse's typos :-D**

* * *

DPOV! (6 months after Rose 'died')

_She stood there; deep, mesmerising hair billowing out behind her in the gale of wind, giving the image she had the world in her hands. She was perched atop a mountain of strigoi bodies, looking out at me with an alien calmness and sense of absolute, cold control. Her chocolate orbs scanning the horizon. Suddenly, arms reached out of the body pile and started grappling her legs, pulling her down into the blood and gore that they came from. More limbs exploded out, clutching at air as deathly moans filled the atmosphere. A sickly heat blew through me as she started sinking, joining the dead without a fight. The whole way, staring at me as if to say 'you could have saved me'. Finally, I found my voice and screamed her name. Tried to run for her but it was like I was running through thick jelly, enveloping my senses. She was disappearing from my sight. I couldn't let her go, had to save her, she was going to die. She wasn't fighting back, why wasn't she fighting back? Can't reach her in time. No! Heart beat pummelling. Boom boom BOOM…_

I jerked upright, crying out to someone who wasn't there. Limbs trembling, I pushed my forehead into my sweaty palms. It was only a dream. _Only a dream_. Only the dream which haunted my sleep every night, plagued my thoughts every waking moment. Turned my living nightmare into torture from hell. _I should have been there, saved her._ My sweet Roza, sweet, sweet Roza. Oh how I have failed you. Not only was I not there, but you would have wanted me to get on with my life. Live to the fullest for you. Instead, I am wallowing in self-pity and guilt because you are not here to save me. I deserve it, I didn't save you. You are probably looking over me: tutting at all my failures, the thought of it causing my guilt to spiral out of control and worsen my failures. Everlasting circle. Guilt for not only you, but also all the innocents I killed and jeered as I sucked the life out of them. Not only were you my love, but you kept the darkness away. Without you, I have nothing to keep myself rooted to life.

I remember when Roza first went missing. How I had stormed through guardian headquarters, demanding anyone to find her. The memories were so fresh, the feelings that had blurred into my mind all at the same time: grief, pain, sadness, loss, hope, devastation, desolation. I had been a madman but would do it all again if it meant seeing my Roza again. When there had been no traces of her; the sheer despair I had felt made me want to rip apart into a million pieces. I had eventually managed to collect enough guardians to scour most of America but nothing had come up. She was just a dhampir; it was hard enough organising a small search party, even with the Queen on our side. How could anyone believe 'they come first', when Rose had the same personal values to a moroi and she had been taken. Someone had lost a love, a sister, a daughter, a best friend, a bond mate. Hardly anyone batted an eyelid.

Tears threatened to fall so I gruffly rubbed them away and gripped the bed sheets with clenched fists. Although it was an hour before I had to get up for duty, there was no point in trying to fall asleep and get swept away by the nightmares. I had resigned as Christian's guardian, stupid decision but it was for the best. When I'm ready, I will ask the queen to have my place back but for now, I was content with guarding the front gate. It was a boring job but I no longer cared, any time away from Roza was infinite. I initially wanted to work at the front gate so that I could monitor if Rose would miraculously appear again, even after her death was announced. But it never happened; never did I see her beautiful face again. In the end, I was more of a danger to Christian than a protector. I was too occupied with my Rose plagued thoughts that I could not put my full attention into looking out for Christian. Nor would I put up much of a fight against strigoi if they chose to attack him. Yes, I was one of the best in the business, but since my purpose in life was taken, there was no point in fighting for my life against the strigoi. Nowadays, I lived more mechanical.

Slowly, I pulled my running outfit on and entered the cold, winter air. Rubbing my fingers together to catch their last threads of warmth, I set off. Jogging through the thick mist and out onto the fields beyond the gym which was stationed close to my apartment. There were a few early morning runners but I picked the most deserted area where I could easily keep to myself and withdraw within the shell I had built around myself. After 5 miles of running, my legs started burning but I ignored it, pushing myself to sprint the last mile. Smiling inwardly as I imagined Rose desperately trying to prove herself to me whilst running when I used to be her mentor. Always pushing herself through agony to sprint the last part of the run so she wouldn't fall behind me. That was my Roza. Now, she is an amazing runner, almost unbeatable… well, was. How much I prayed I wasn't right, yet there is a time where you have to come to terms with reality. Face the fact she wasn't coming back.

After beating the dummy to a pulp and doing a couple of cool-down stretches, I strode back to the apartment and took a long shower. Thinking of Roza's smell after she would emerge from her showers, the way the water made the ends of her hair curl upwards and how her smile would light up her damp face as she looked me straight in the eye with such love and happiness. How did I ever deserve such love after all the terrible things I had done. I slipped into my guardian attire and quickly munched through a bowl of cereal. The silence was unbearable. Reminding me of my loneliness, the house was so empty without Roza tearing through it like a tornado of energy. Not even music could break the silence, she hated my music taste. It was like a piece of my soul had disappeared with her. I never felt content or whole without her. There was always that void of silence that was stored within me. Even if she was actually a strigoi, I would rather stake myself than her. I would like to think I would have the courage to pursue her and fulfil my promise but it would be so painful. Maybe I could find a middle way and stake her and then stake myself. (Or get a spirit user to bring her back but I could never burden one with such a task, or burden her with the mental state she would be left in). However, she would never approve of me giving in to suicidal measures. Hell, the thought of her watching me was what kept me out of complete depression and loss. You wouldn't expect much more from an ex strigoi guardian anyway.

When I reached the front gates to take over my 8 hour shift, my fellow guardian's curtly nodded towards me in respect and I responded in kind. Although they were the less experienced/qualified guardians, they were understanding. None of them disrespected my relationship with Rose like many of the others and they all understood why I had decided to reside in this position. Leaving me in my own thoughts but always looking at me as a leading figure. I'd even got to know them quite well, know them as friends. There were a couple of very promising guardians amongst them, one being Joe Orgev who was currently on shift with me. We chatted a lot, mainly about work and his aspirations but today, he automatically knew it would be a silent day.

In total, 37 cars travelled into court and at each one, I would instantly search desperately for Rose's perfect frame. Each car continued to disappoint so I left Joe to question the passengers and deem whether they were safe or not. No threats today, each traveller seemed genuine and our job was done. At the end of our shift, I hurried to change out of the uniform and into something more casual to go on a long walk for no particular reason. Just to take my mind off dark thoughts, keep me sane. I don't understand how Rose could ever control her spirit induced darkness when I could barely control my own induced darkness. My only control was to think like robot, it's basically what guardians were trained to do after all. But I lost all sense for it when I met Roza and my passion and love her overwrote anything I had been taught. At least no one could pry through my mask and see my pain, except the Queen. But she had killed my strigoi part so she had every right, oh, and of course Adrian with the whole aura reading thing. Even after the hatred he felt towards me for taking Rosa from him (and probably also for causing her pain when I was restored), there was a tiny spot of sympathy somewhere in his clouded eyes, somewhere. I didn't resent his hatred; to be honest, if I was him, I would treat myself much worse.

For unknown reasons, I found myself outside the Queen's palace. Lissa was pacing just outside in deep thought, obviously trying to catch fresh air away from the unsatisfied royals who expected the world at their feet. I don't blame her. As soon as she saw me, her ragged face lit up slightly and she ushered me forward.

"Dimitri, gosh how are you doing? You haven't visited in so long it seems. I was just catching some air from the royals who have no respect for myself and neither for the dhampirs. Sometimes I wonder about the world I now control. Anyway, are you alright? What brings you here?" did she just say that all in one breath? could I tell her the truth or just feed her the lies which she never believed? She had taken Rose's death just as hard as I had. How could she not after being so close to Rose since such a young age. However, her Queenly duties had to kick in and she managed to bury the tragedies deep in herself. I wish I was that strong.

"Well, I guess I just ended up in front of your palace when I subconsciously decided I owed you a visit. And I'm alright, same old same old. Nothing's changed really. Just finished duty without excitement and taking a nice walk." It wasn't a complete lie, although Lissa knew better and could easily detect my pain and grief from a mile away. Yet I knew she wouldn't push the matter, she hadn't lost her respect for me like so many others and my respect for her was only growing. We chatted as friends for a few minutes without bringing Rose up like usual before she excused herself to return to her duty.

Whilst retreating from palace grounds, I came across Castile who had been monitoring Lissa's time outside. Even though he clearly didn't want to break protocol, he paused next to me and dropped his voice so only I could hear. "Rose wouldn't want you to mope around like you are. I know it's been tough on you – and believe me, when you lost a girlfriend, I lost a sister – but the best way you can honour her memory is to get one with life. She would want you to resume your duties, continue your badass reputation and stop drowning in self-pity. Think of her, her life, her energy, how can you make her proud. Don't just think of the loss and wrong doings you falsely believe you have done. Respect her belief that you had no control over yourself when you were strigoi and make her memory an inspiration to become a better person. Think about it Belikov." And with that, he turned and left, hurrying after Lissa. Wow. Never had anyone spoke to me so bluntly, it was everything I had heard before but never in one go. Castile had become a friend over time and he was great at his job but we rarely spoke since Rose left. I always believed he was too nice to deliver such a wakeup call, clearly not. I stared in the direction he had taken off in and replayed his words in my head on repeat. The only thing I could reply with was that he was right, in every sense of the word. I had to move on. Obviously, I would never love someone again like a loved Rose or ever be unfaithful to her but it didn't mean I couldn't continue with the next stage of my life with the past in the past. I always knew this but to be told it so upfront was something else. Like being drenched in a bucket of cold water. The shame Rose must feel if she ever looks down at me from where she might be now. No, it mustn't continue. This didn't mean I couldn't search for her in the crowd every day or remind myself of her overpowering features every morning, afternoon, and evening. It simply meant to live my life for her when she couldn't live her own. I had to make her proud, make her see that I hadn't turned into a depressed coward.

The first step I could take would be to resume as Christian's guardian, maybe I could convince the Queen to get me on the rota although I would probably have to prove myself by guarding a lesser royal first. It didn't matter. I had to work for my reputation again; if it was handed to me on a plate, there would be no dignity or pride in that. It had been me who quit my perfect job which other guardian's fought for (literally) and I would have to fight for it again.

That night, I didn't thrash and scream in my sleep. Instead, I dreamt of seeing my beautiful Roza's face, feeling her lips beneath mine, hearing her honey giggle and she danced into the night.

* * *

**and there you go, please tell me if you think dimitri is too depressed or anything. you still have Rose's cliffie to mull over so have fun with that. will definitely post to you soon! i live to serve, thank you again for the support and**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS... if you review :-P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! whoop whoop. it's what you have all been waiting for... sort of.**

**thank you sara anne, bella x starfire and aaru for your lovely reviews. As well as justmeanyways, i completely agree! Don't worry, it's happening. And now a massive thank you to Comrade'sRoza - it's actually been longer than 6 months (when the dpov was) and i will definitely keep writing. **

**can everyone also take the time to read Comrade'sRoza 's fanfics! they are brilliant. i will make a mental note to read the fanfic's of everyone who reviews if you have any ;-)**

**i'm now going to give this a go. ****I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS!**** so peeps, please follow/fave/review *puppy dog eyes***

* * *

The thin frame of the girl trembled uncontrollably in my tight arms… but she didn't reply. Although it was a move I'd be guilty about for a long time – I slapped her harshly across her cheek leaving a bright red mark, which clearly stung. Yet she only whimpered slightly then proceeded to give me a look of steel. How could these human's be so dedicated to strigoi? They would rather face death than betray the monsters that used and killed them. I gave her my fiercest glare and after a few moments, it got a response.

"гнить в аду ты, сука!" she spat. Sh*t of course! I had no clue what she just said and apparently she didn't speak English either, that is to be expected when you're being held in a foreign country. Okay, problem numero uno. And time was only ticking away like sand through my fingers. Whilst trying to find a solution, I pushed out of the entrance and into a small, narrow passageway that only lasted a couple of metres. Following the unlocked door which led out of the corridor, we ended up in an empty cellar apart from a couple of deserted, hollow crates. There was a damp musty atmosphere which infected my airways and misted my vision. Floorboards creaked with each step so I made a mental note to step lightly. Gee this place was creepy. The girl continued to look at me in a 'what you going to do now' snobby way. She was slowly getting on my nerves. Shutting the door behind us, I released her and backed off a couple of steps. She rubbed her cheek with exaggerated movements and I no longer felt so guilty for hitting her. She was a little small to carry such a big ego for my liking.

Right, if I had any slim chance of escape, a weapon would be nice. I didn't know whether it was day or night so it was inevitable I'd be getting into a fight. I doubt there would be any stakes kept lying around so surely there must be some sort of bread knife in the kitchens. Okay, where are the kitchens? No clue. However much I disliked the girl, she was currently my guide. I turned to find her staring at me with the same, cold glare of hatred. I shaped my hand as if holding something and started moving it backwards and forwards in a cutting motion, praying she'd understand. She simply continued to stare with an unreadable expression. Yep, she understood what I wanted so I strode forward and shoved her forward, indicating that I wanted her to lead me to where I could get one. Reluctantly she stalked towards a door which had been hidden deep in the shadows. Even though the door looked like it was made out of ancient, moulding wood; the hinges flew open easily and there was a sturdy weight to it. Not knowing what was beyond the door, I jumped straight into a defensive stance but the only living reaction I got was a giggle from the girl I stood before. Letting her take the lead, we come across an entrance way but she continued passed it and through a second one.

The kitchen was completely constructed out of metal. Everything my eyes looked upon gleamed with our reflections. Multiple cupboards and drawers lined the 10x10m room with an oven stationed right in the centre. Keeping a firm hold on the girl's tiny wrist, I pulled forward into the clean air and started sifting through the cupboards. Rummaging in each drawer that contained cutlery. The only items I came across were canned food and pasta; lots of pasta way past their use-by-date. Did I seriously eat this stuff every meal? What I would do for a roast chicken and a box of doughnuts… I dug through every nook with no avail, only retrieving a slice of bread which was gone just as quick as I had grabbed it; what can I say? I was hungry. The girl watched me with an amused expression as I huffed in frustration. There was no knife in site. It was when I started hunting for anything a second time that a little hand hold caught my attention. Underneath all the countless cabinets was a tiny, well-concealed container. Opening it was like opening a treasure chest. If they went through the trouble of hiding it, there must be something useful inside. Please please please, yes! Bingo. Several ferocious looking bread knifes stared up at my, gleaming teeth grinning at me. I was like I little kid at Christmas. Perfecto. I faintly heard the girl mutter some disapproval but I didn't care. I was too busy running my grubby fingers over the sharp metal and feeling how each handle felt in my palm. Of course, the blades weren't silver, so wouldn't be as effective, but they could still come in handy. Spending a couple of seconds inspected each blade; I came across one that beautifully balanced in my firm grip. It was slightly smaller than the others were but instead of a jagged edge, it was smooth and deadly sharp.

Pulling it out, I turned back to the girl and pushed her from the room, back into the musky-aired corridor. "Exit," I ordered gruffly, praying she understood. Unfortunately, she just glanced at me with confusion. Surely she'd know what I wanted being someone with a weapon trying to escape and all. Looks as though I'm on my own now; nonetheless, I couldn't risk letting her free in case she alerted the strigoi of my run-away mission.

Hastily, I pulled her along behind me, investigating every room, wall and ceiling for a way out. Presumably, I was in a basement – there were no windows or outside noises to be found. The only way out was up then. However, it's difficult to proceed up when there were no stairs or holes in the ceilings. I rampaged through every opening I could find, each room creepier, darker and danker than the last. The girl followed behind without making any move to escape, good thinking. Nevertheless, I was getting more angry and frustrated by the second. There was no area I hadn't explored. Why couldn't I find anything? If only I was fluent in every language then that would have been much more helpful. Thank god (if there was even one) that my strigoi alarm didn't go off during my expedition because I was well and truly lost. The countless rooms and hallways resembled a maze intended to trap un-expecting prisoners. On probably my seventh circuit, I glanced back just in time to see the girl looking worriedly up at the ceiling. We were in a cosy room which was completely void in contrast to the other rooms which usually had some form of litter in them. The walls were a miserable grey but there was a warmth which was absent in the other rooms.

The moment she saw me watching her, her eyes started darting around the room as if looking for something to concentrate on. Curiously, I angled myself to where she had been looking and sure enough, there was a small unevenness on the surface. The girl spotted her mistake instantaneously and for once held a look of regret and fear. Like a dog which was going to be punished. However much my dislike had grown towards her, I did feel a pang of sympathy towards her. She didn't want to disappoint her master and when she is found out, I didn't even want to think about it. She would most likely be drained of blood and tossed in the garbage; not a fate for a young and clueless human. On the other hand, there was now another problem, how to get up there. I was starting to feel weak and dizzy; I really didn't want to have to scour the rooms again for a ladder and then end up losing the room anyway. In desperation, I tried jumping up and reaching for the ceiling, seeing if I was tall enough to push it open. My fingers only lightly grazed the surface. There was no way I was going to be able to push it open (see it's these moments I regretted being short) so I was going to have to do this systematically. I dragged my feet out of the room and took the first left into a corridor... nothing. I took the next left into a room… zilch. However, on my next left turn, there lay a small crate which looked solid enough to hold my weight for the time it took to get through the ceiling. The wood was rough and splintered so I was extra careful tucking it under my arm whilst still enveloping the girl's wrist in my hand.

Thankfully, I got back to the room without a hitch and rested the crate under the exit. Leaping up with as much force I could muster, I pushed up on the board and almost cheered when one end raised enough for the other to fall through the gap. That thankfully didn't take as long as I thought it would. The deafening clang that echoed once the board face planted the floor was a glorious sound. A wave of cool, untouched air washed down along with a faint beam of light illuminating the millions dust particles dancing through the room. The girl stared at me expectantly, believing I was going to go through and leave her. Not a chance, I wasn't giving her up that easily, maybe when I'm safe but not now. It will be difficult getting us both out of this filthy basement but we'd manage. Tucking the knife in my jeans, I pulled her up by her armpits and lifted her up until she had scrabbled through the opening and was perched on the edge. I held her thigh in place, hoping she wouldn't try to escape then heaved myself up so I was balanced opposite her, panting.

One-step closer to getting out. Blood was now dripping down my arm in a thin ribbon and was pooling at the end of my fingers before rolling off and onto the ground. My wound needed treatment but if I took the bandage off, I would only lose more blood faster. It would have to wait. Taking gulps of the fresh oxygen cleansed most of the throbbing in my skull. Finally, I recovered enough to take in my surroundings. For starters, no one was running at us waving sharp objects and guns, which was a good thing. We were in a well lived in living room that honestly, did not suit a strigoi lair. There was a cream armchair and matching leather sofa set in front of a small television you'd think came from the 1980's. The flooring was blanketed by a plush, deep purple carpet (apart from where there was now a hole in the ground of course) and there was an ornate desk stood on the opposite end of the room littered with papers and stationery. The walls were lined with beautiful landscape sketches shown proudly in expressive frames. If this was Adam's living area, he must have once been an artist and continued his hobby in the undead world, he was very talented. Obviously having a couple of hundred years to practice but still talented. I felt like investigating further but the fact that there were no strigoi was all I needed to know.

I heaved myself off the ground, pulling the girl with me then crept towards the door. I couldn't waste anytime just in case there were some hidden camera's or lasers but I still scanned walls quickly for anything obvious. It was clear as far as I knew. Towing the girl, I jogged through the modern door frame into an entrance hall. The space was dark but I could still see clearly enough. There was a breakfront lined against one wall and a circular rug with some form off exotic pattern stitched into it. Photo frames were attached to the wall, peering down at us and the grey walls gave me a feeling of confinement and loneliness. My heart rate tripled and I couldn't get out of the door quick enough. That was until nausea rolled through me and even that wouldn't be quick enough. I released the girl and flew towards the door in an attempt to slip through the strigoi's fingertips when it was flung open just moments before I would have reached the handle.

In stalked a rather smug Adam.

* * *

**Aggg done it again. i would like to apologize profusely for that cliffie and the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes ;-)**

**I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS,**** although i doubt i'll stick to it. said it at the top and i'll say it again. pretty please tell me anything you like, dislike, want to see more of, want to happen and even what you think of the plot :-D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! and i kept to my promise, here is the next chapter. Some of you wanted another Dpov chapter so i will make the next one just that.**

**Thank you blue eyed shadowhunter, you broke my storied record by reviewing within 6 mins of me pressing the publish button! Justmeanyways, i will do another dpov if that is what you want and sadly, this is the last rose adam scene. Aaru, i really hope curiosity didn't kill the cat because that was a lovely review, thank you! thanks sara anne and nat for your kind reviews. Your welcome comrade'sRoza, this chapter is alot less scenic, luv ya too! and last but not least, thank you bella x starfire, katkitty and happy girl for your lovely and encouraging reviews.**

**So here's the big fight scene! i am terrible at fight scenes so bare with me if it is absolute terrible. pointers to improove would be great so PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews i get, the quicker i'll post the next chapter, remember that ;-)**

* * *

"Aww, Princess. Were you planning on going somewhere? You see, if I let you leave, I would miss you so terribly, have you thought of that? Poor me all alone? Therefore, I am sure you understand my reasons for not allowing you to pass. In fact, I'm surprised it took so long for the famous Rosemarie Hathaway to attempt something like this, to say I'm disappointed…" I let him ramble whilst I assessed my situation. There wasn't much to it actually, Adam was going to grab me, torture me, break me and then kill me, I'm a goner. The tight space we were in would prove challenging in a fight and even if I wanted to start one, my strength was next to none. Why did I even attempt this? I knew it wouldn't succeed, stupid! I have ruined any chance I had of getting out. The girl had retreated to the back of the hallway, smirking. The little… I was so lost in my thoughts during Adam's guilt tripping rant that I hadn't even seen his body flash towards me and slam into my side. Without a seconds thought, I flipped into guardian mode. My elbow smashed into Adam's face causing him to flinch. I took advantage and rolled us over so I could have the upper hand.

Sliding the knife out of my trousers, I arched it towards Adam's head but before it could connect, Adam's hand snaked out of my grip and grabbed the knife by the blade, pressing on it so it threatened to cut me instead. Left with no choice, I backed up enough so that Adam could stand and advance. It was a battle of strength, both putting our whole weight behind the knife which we still grappled with. Nevertheless, I was too weak; every second, the knife came closer until it was a whisker from my eye. There was absolutely no way I was going to win this. Adam was going to kill me about 3 seconds. I had to do something he wasn't expecting. My weight on the knife disappeared, causing Adam to stumble forward. Right before the knife pierced me, I side stepped and twisted the blade so that it fell loose from Adam's fist. A growl sounded from Adam's throat as he gave me the most chilling grin which sent shivers down my spine and would forever haunt my nightmares. He had the image of a crazed, lunatic escapee from a top security mental institution on a murdering spree. If our fight was going to continue, I had to get us into a more open space.

Each step Adam took towards me, I took a step back – backing up right into the living room. Acutely aware there was a hole in the floor that I could easily forget about and fall in to. Adam's advance continued until I was backed up against the wall with nowhere else to go. His fist flew out and I just managed to duck in time but I still felt the wind from it ruffle my hair. My movement to the left, however, was halted when his leg darted out and slammed into my ribs. I gasped in pain as a cracking sound filled my ears. Frickin' great, I had had enough broken ribs to know what they felt like. Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks as the piercing pain dulled into adrenaline. I tried to backhand Adam and trip him with a sweep of my foot but he caught my arm and shoved me forward so that I landed on the floor in a heap with both my arms held securely behind my back. My ribs bawled in protest but I didn't even have enough space to move, not even flinch when his knee dug in to my back.

"You think you can get away that easily, little girl," he hissed into my ear, drips of spit sprinkled my skin with every word, "I think you're a little young to be playing with a big boy weapon." I could feel the knife easing out of my fingers. Completely vulnerable. I shut my eyes, waiting for him to deliver the killer blow. This was the end; I had fought until the very end. I was going to die protecting Lissa. LISSA. Dimitri, oh god. It all came rushing back painfully. I was never going to return home to Dimitri's arms, never feel his strong body shielding me from the pain. I had spent so long trying to rid then of my memory until i was safe, i wasn't sure whether it was too late or early to remember them. Tears leaked from my eyes as the point of the knife dug into my back. The sickly trickle of blood seeping down my arm made me shiver. Please just get it over with. If I was going to die, I didn't want to be stuck in this torment for any longer. Lissa, Dimitri – they would be ashamed of me giving up so easily. At least I had put up a fight in true Rose Hathaway style. At least they were safe. Seconds passed into minutes and strangely, I was still alive. Adam hadn't killed me yet... he wasn't doing anything. Just handing me his weakness on a silver platter. He needed me alive; not dead or undead, alive.

And I was going to use it against him.

"I think I'm dying, the blood, it's too much," I slurred, attempting to speak like someone about to faint. I think I just sounded like a drunken teen but hopefully he fell for it. His cursing signalled that he had. Quickly his palm pushed against my wound as he desperately tried to slow the blood flow. His hand started shaking as the blood continued to soak through the dressing and all over his hands. Now for the task at hand. In his rush to staunch my bleeding, Adam had taken his weight off my legs and I summoned any remaining energy to kick him where the sun don't shine and follow it up with an elbow colliding with his scrunched up face. This gave me enough space to slip out of his grip and grab the knife.

"ooh you do NOT want to play with me, little girl!" he growled spinning round to face me.

"You sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I can play you like a piano," I retorted. Morals and self-preservation just flew out of the window me because I apparently had a death wish. Maybe taunting him wasn't the best idea but it was what I was best at. Perhaps he was one to appreciate my great comical sense, or not. Adam confirmed it when he flew at me and I just managed to block his first kicks with the knife, making him hiss each time I evaded. After we each got a couple of hits on each other, (ok I was already losing), we resumed circling and then the dance of combat would begin again.

We continued like this for a long time. Perspiration dripping from our faces and clothing. Adrenaline was the only element that kept me standing. Adam, on the other hand, was still as charged up as when we'd began. I knew I was never going to win if the fight lasted but with my condition, I was constantly on defence, and only holding on to that by a thread. Adam was targeting all my injuries and slowly, I could feel parts of my body give up. Eventually, Adam got through and pinned me up against the wall, my feet barely touching the ground.

"You're a good fighter, I'll give you that. Feisty. Pretty too. You'll be even more pretty when you give me ALL the information I want and your eyes shine red!" he spat. I refused to hold his gaze, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing my tear stained face as my body quivered against him. I refused to buckle beneath his glare; even though it felt like the end, this was probably only the beginning of the torture I would be put through, all because I thought I could escape. I was so close, so close! If I had been, maybe, ten seconds quicker, I might have made it; but fate was cruel. I only had one more advantage to exhaust before I'd have no choice but to give up.

Adam continued to lecture me, each of his words laced with venom. He was terrible at victory. He goaded and praised himself profusely… the way an abusive parent would talk to their child, or so I imagined. He also let his guard down. He was counting on me now being as harmless as a mouse but my mind still reeled in guardian mode from the adrenaline which was causing me to shake. Adam probably mistook it for fear or exhaustion (don't get me wrong I was very tired) but I wasn't about to give in that easily. As he rambled, I adjusted my grip on the knife. When Adam belted his head up and started howling in repulsive laughter, I swiped the blade across his side causing him to release his hold on me. I bolted for the hallway and it's door leading to the outside but Adam tackled me and squeezed his iron grip around my shin making me scream in agony and frantically try to escape the trap like an animal – but his grip only tightened. I could hear a snapping sound which made my screaming double. The stabbing agony was beyond belief, maybe even rivaling the compulsion. Adam grinned innocently at me, watching me wither in his control. Out of desperation, I stabbed blindly at Adam with the knife I still clung to like a lifeline. Surprisingly, the hold on my leg vanished and I was just able to see my knife positioned perfectly in Adam's heart as he slumped forward, stunned for only a few precious minutes. Yet all I could do was tremor in the pain which resonated off my leg.

Finally, the excruciating throbbing lessened and the only thing I could think of was to get to safety. I clawed at the doorframe to support my weight before hobbling to the front door. Holding my breath, I swung the door open and sunlight poured in. Sunlight! It was so wonderful; I was safe… for now. I had to get out before the sun left and preferably before Adam recovered. I had abandoned the knife in his heart so I could only pray I wouldn't have to fight anything else. Attempting to walk, I soon found I would never cross much distance on my injured leg. Along the horizon, I could see faint city lights but before that, only lush fields spread before me. Thankfully, an umbrella was leaning against the breakfront and I officially made it my temporary aid.

After roughly 100 metres, I paused to assess my injuries. My crushed leg could barely take any weight and my carved arm slumped by my side. I quickly tightened the bandage so that the now small trickle of blood halted completely and my arm could start getting a bit more power. There were at least three broken ribs and my shoulder had dislocated during the fight but had already popped back in to the socket. Blood trickled in to my eyelid from a small gash above my brow but it wasn't serious. Thankfully, I had full function in the rest of my body and a small bit of adrenaline left to find a road and hitch a ride.

* * *

**So, guys, Dpov next chapter! i hope that chapter was ok for you guys, a little different. please tell me what you thought and if it was ok/same quality as the rest of the story as that is my first proper, one on one fight scene and i found it very hard to write.**

**the more reviews i get, the quicker i update! also don't forget to follow/fave!**

**thank you so much everyone, love ya all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First things first, i realise i pomised a dpov but i wrote the chapter yesterday and it was rubbish so i decided to write this chapter for you whilst improoving the dpov. i hope it's alright, i think it will be slightly unexpected. but another apology for it being quite short as well!**

**Thank you so much Comrade'sRoza again! you review made me so relieved and i am so glad you enjoyed it, hope this one is okay too :-) Aaru, your review was also lovely, thank you so much for giving me such lovely feedback. good thing you didn't risk the cat's life this time otherwise it would only have 8 1/2 lives left! iamlol21 and sara anne, thank you so much, that is an amzing compliment and i'm glad could write this story for you guys 3 justmeanyways, haha don't worry, she'll live... just, i might have made her injuries a bit grave but she'll survive ;-) and innocent mind, bella x starfire, gingerbread and guest, thank you so much, hope this chapter pleases you :-)**

**thank you also so much to all my regular reviewers, it means so much to me to hear that people are enjoying this story, you guys motivate me so much (not like i would give up this story anway ;-P**

* * *

RPOV

Stumbling through the fields was getting harder with each pained step I took. Now, my outlook on the situation was warping into something a bit more… distressing. If I didn't find civilisation soon, I will die; if not from blood loss then from internal injuries I was unaware of. I tried pushing those thoughts to the back of my clouded mind but I couldn't ignore how I might not see everyone again after all. All that would be left of me for them to find would be a blood stained corpse lying in the mud with a cracked umbrella. With each step, I walked closer to unconsciousness. The mist was getting harder to see through and it was like a drug, bliss, pulling me towards it. No! I can't, I can't let it take me, if I give in, I won't survive. For the first time in ages, I let my mind slip into Lissa's.

_She was sat at the head of a conference room, discussing the law of needing a quorum to stay in power. Anger spiked in her and I could feel her hand shaking beneath to table whilst she tried desperately to keep her face blank._

_"If they don't need a quorum, who knows what underdog can take over the throne. We need to prevent this at all costs. I don't see the point in this you majesty apart from keeping certain people safe. Clearly some of your priorities are more important than others."  
"Are you saying that your current queen would have been unsuitable to rule less than a week before being crowned because her family had died. And I am doing this so my sister, an ordinary moroi seeking an ordinary life, can come out of hiding without being assassinated. I don't see how that is too much to ask. In addition, if it isn't only for my interests…"_

_That was all I needed to hear to know that not much had changed in the matter. Atleast it proved was that Jill was still alive, that was something. I didn't need to listen beyond that point. _

_Lissa hung her head in exhaustion and glanced down at her hands as her arguments started exhausted. She had a stunning wedding ring smiling back at her as well as a huge baby bump. Wow, just wow. Christian, now king, took her hand and began to address the room himself to relieve Lissa of some stress. I could feel the edges of darkness which she fought back every moment. Gradually I extracted it from her mind, thankfully without her noticing and gaining false hope. Scanning the room, I spotted Dimitri stationed by the door, sweeping his eyes over the room like an eagle. After assessing the surroundings, he glanced at Lissa with sadness sewn into his chocolate orbs. For a moment, I could have sworn he was looking straight through Lissa and at me instead like he had when he was strigoi. However, he glanced away quickly like an injured animal. I could almost see the pieces of his broken heart scattered around him. I wanted so desperately to reach forward and hold him, tell him I was still there, hanging on. Yet… I couldn't, that simple. Instead I looked around the room for any indication of the date, nothing. But even without it, I knew I had been gone far too long and needed to return to everyone who hadn't given up on me._

Tears pooled in my eyes and although no one was there to watch them, I gruffly rubbed them away. I had missed so much, so much. Lissa had married Christian and was now expecting! How could I not be there, and not only that; I missed a chunk out of my own life. The world had continued without me.

Through my thoughts, the sound of oncoming traffic broke through and I squealed with no one to hear me. Oncoming traffic meant a ride to safety, maybe there is still hope. I quickened my paces, ignoring the pain which threatened to pull me down. Suddenly, the ground beneath me disappeared and I stumbled down a steep bank and tumbled out onto tarmac which scratched at my face. How could I not see the bank? Faintly, I heard the screeching of truck breaks and tyres burning with friction on the road but it felt so nice to be lying down. Maybe if I just took a little rest, it would feel so nice, so refreshing. Just to get my energy up. A car door swung upon a few metres away from me and I lifted my head drowsily to see a figure running towards me. I wonder what he saw, whatever it was – it was probably not pretty.

Secure arms reached beneath me and scooped me up like a rag doll. Naturally, I snuggled into his chest and gripped his shirt, imagining Dimitri was the knight in shining armour but alas, he wasn't. Vaguely, I felt myself being bundled into the back of a truck and someone started shaking my shoulders. What did they want? They are disturbing my relaxation. It's rude to disturb someone you didn't know. Something was held to my mouth but I couldn't summon the energy to eat, no, just sleep. That sounds nice. The shaking started again and my eye lids opened slightly, the look on the man's face was so frantic it was scary. Gee which ant's nest did he sit in?

"Reste avec moi mon amie, garde tes yeux ouvert, ne t'endort pas!" Was he speaking French to me? Oh god I can't be in France, that place… all the little yapping dogs gives me the creeps! "What?" I exclaimed, my voice sounded alien. "Oh, you're American. Please can you just eat this and stay awake, don't close your eyes!" Slowly, I opened my mouth and allowed him to push the food into my mouth. I felt like a baby being handfed but I doubt I could manage much more at the moment. After swallowing the first couple of bites, I remembered how ravenous I was and guzzled down the rest, not even stopping to note what it was. The sweet thoughts which clouded my mind slowly drifted apart and I was just able to think straight again. With a sigh of satisfaction and slightly renewed strength and brainpower, I struck up small conversation to take my mind off passing out. "Mmm, what was that?" My words came out slurred and the moment they left my mouth, the man starting rummaging through boxes urgently. Getting a proper look at him, I noticed he was around Dimitri's age with short, dark chocolate hair and dulled, turquoise eyes. His build was small but muscular and his height was average. He could actually be cute if his face wasn't ragged and gaunt. His skin sagged slightly matching big bags under his weary eyes and was spotted by lots of mini scars.

When he found what he wanted, he returned to my side and ordered me to sit against the van's side. Gently, he removed the damp bandages which stuck to my arm in a lump. Each movement stung but I bit my lip to stop my cursing. When Adam took a look at the A carved into my skin he gasped and muttered some inaudible words. "Who the hell did this to you? Why?" He gaped.  
"That is for me to know and you to… not know."  
"Did you kick their arse?"  
"You can say that." Fulfilment infected my voice and it felt so good to say that again. Even after being captive for x amount of time and getting tortured, I was a badass. A slight smile tugged at his lips before he started cleaning the cut which had recently crusted over – it hurt like a b*tch.

"Since we are roughly in the middle, would you rather go to the Montreal hospital or Ottawa hospital?" Aha, so we are in Canada, not too far away from court thank god.  
"Neither actually. I need to go straight to the Pocono Mountains in Pennsylvania. If you drop me off at an airport or something, I'll manage with treatment on the plane." If I went to a hospital, that would mean they wouldn't let me out for weeks, and that is weeks away from the people who need me. I'm sure the old man wouldn't mind letting me use one of his private planes and getting medical help on the way. He reacted just as expected but I had my arguments prepared. "No way, you are going to hospital. Do you have a death wish? I'll make your decision, Ottawa is on my way."  
"Nope; if you do take me, I am kicking yo ass and leaving which I don't think you want." I kept my voice plain and matter of fact but I would never be able to beat a toddler in my situation let alone someone who held scars of battle. But I wasn't giving up and this guy knew that with one look at my expression hard of steel. After a few moments of studying me, he sagged in defeat and returned to rummaging in the boxes which littered the van floor. "Okay, but I will take you, it is just a slight detour from my route to west Virginia. You are lucky I carry this kit around everywhere ever since…" his voice faded out and his face became vacant. Quickly, he shook it off and returned to hunting for this kit. What was he talking about when he said since? Something had happened and it clearly scarred his mind even now. What could have that effect on him? Well, it was a seven hour drive back to Pennsylvania so we might as well get to know each other. "Since what?" he hesitated and I realised this wasn't somewhere he wanted me to go, why did I push it? That probably just ruined my chance at a friendly trip. He spun around so quickly and gracefully I briefly flashed back to Dimitri at our training sessions. "My name is Tyrhys Rouland and I guess we will be getting to know each other on this long drive."

"Rose Hathaway." I breathed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it my lovelies! you all know what to do, press the fave/follow button and leave me a review pretty please... if you do, i will update quicker and quicker! thank you again everyone LUVS YA ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys Ok, i'm back ;-) sorry it's been a little while. this chapter was a little strange to write and i feel like i'm putting off what everyone wants too much but oh well. **

**Sara anne, thank you so much for your regular reviews, i'm so glad you like it, it means so much as well as the suggestion :-) Thank you jcomptis as well, i'm glad you like it and thank you for the constructive criticism and i'll take it into account definitely! hopefully he'll pop up again soon. Thank you yet again Bella x starfire! it means alot again to have a regular reviewer and it is so motviational (not like i wouldn't write anyway). Justmeanyways, i hope this was soon enough although i doubt it, i'm glad you like it :-) Gingerbread98, thank you for the review! i'm glad that is the effect this stories having. Aaru, please don't die on me! i look forward to your reviews so luch and if you die... i die. Comrade'sRoza, i guess you'll find out this chapter ;-) and no they wont sadly, that might be next one, i'm worried im prolonging it too much :-/ i love your reviews every chapter and i really hope you enjoy this chapter as well! i literally finnished this chapter just as you did your second review but had to look after my horse before posting. guest, Thank you so much! that is so nice and i am so glad you love it 3 same to , i can't wait either! hateme, i'm so glad, hope this is soon enough, although it is rather late**

**Love you all guys! please tell me what you think of this chapter**

* * *

TPOV (Tyryhs)

I slammed the brakes as a lifeless bundle flopped to the tarmac.

_Flashback_

A piercing scream of fear and agony stabbed the air as a body tumbled into the road; from this distance, the body was unrecognisable. My vehicle shuddered to a stop but I was out before it had halted. Everything fogged in my mind but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't reach the little body fast enough. Finally, I could identify it as a girl, no older than 15, with a strawberry blonde mane. Mud and grime distorted her image as she withered in pain, whimpering softly. I rolled her over, a cry of distress escaped her lips. Pulling back, my hand came away dripping with her blood. My heart stopped as I stared at the red liquid pooling around her. Looking at her face, I couldn't contain my scream. No, NO! Can't be, NO. Tears ran down her face as my world stopped. "No, don't leave me little one, please! Don't leave, just keep your eyes open Isla!" I cried out. My little sister! It was then when I noticed the wood sticking out of her side. I stared at it, unable to take in what I was actually seeing. Her little hand raised to stroke my cheek, her touch so gentle and soft. Her eyes watching me like a ghost, I could almost see death's hand reaching out to claim her. I cradled her close to me and my mind slapped into autopilot.

I pulled the trembling frame closer to me and picked her up bridal style then ran to my car. Laying her down softly across the back seat, I sprinted to the front and accelerated to a crazy speed whilst clutching her fingers in my hand when I could. For the whole time, she whimpered my name; but when her breathing went silent and her hand went limp in mine, I knew she was gone. I stopped the car and rushed to her side, my tears dripping on her motionless body. Her eyes stared up vacant as I begged her to stay with me, to hold on but it was too late. So hopeless, powerless. I had let her die. I wanted to sink down beside her and die next to her.

End of flashback (starting from where RPOV finished)

Watching Rose, she reminded me so much of my little sister. Not appearance wise but their personalities, the fire which burned so strongly in both of them. That defiance and power, like a wildcat. After holding her gaze for a few moments, I turned back to looking for the kit. Since Isla had died in my care, I took a medical kit everywhere. Maybe, just maybe if I had been carrying it at the time, I could have saved her. But instead, she died in my arms. Every time I thought of that young girl, her whole life ahead of her and no end of potential, I couldn't hold myself from saying it was my fault. If I had driven a little bit faster or attended to her wounds instead – she could still be alive.

Rose was very beautiful, her eyes were like bottomless pools that you could stare into forever and her body was incredible, more than incredible, although very malnourished. If my friends saw me tending her, they would joke around and tell me to make a move but I didn't see her in that way. I saw here as my baby sister, if I couldn't save my first one, I was going to save this one.

Eventually, I found the kit and pulled out the stiches pack. At its sight, Rose's eyes doubled in size and she visibly cowered into the seat. "Umm, do you really think that's necessary. You'll find that I don't particularly agree with needles and uh, well." She was scared of needles! After looking at her in such a state, it would be clear she had gone through so much worse yet she was cowering in front of a needle. "Rose, if you don't want to bleed to death, I'm going to have to stitch you up. Don't worry, I have experience." I said, trying to reassure her.  
"Firstly, where is this 'experience' from. And secondly, surely you have some sort of anaesthetic to use because I am NOT getting stitched up without being completely out of it." Her expression was crazed and she reminded me of a cornered animal. Yet she didn't strike me as one to reveal her weaknesses to anyone. She was just putting on a bit of a show to lighten up the mood, however, I didn't doubt for a second her apparent fear. "Firstly, my experience is from being a war ambulance medic. Secondly, nope. You can't fall asleep because that could lead to a coma, I have some cloth you can bite on though if that helps." She visibly gulped. I knew it was cruel taunting her but her reactions were so comical and she knew it, she was another snarky character like my sister.

I knelt by her and examined the A carved into her flesh, debating where to start. How on earth it happened, I had no clue. Clearly someone had tried to torture her, well not just tried but succeeded, yet she would only tell me if she wanted; I wasn't going to push her. She must have been very strong willed to not give up before it got to this point; that I admired. I was just lowering the needle when her hand shot out and caught mine. "I have to do something first, have you got a phone?" She demanded. After a deep sigh, I dropped the stitches and took my phone out of my pocket, handing it to her. She clutched it in her shaking hand and thought for a moment before rapidly dialling some numbers. Taking a deep breath, she held it up to her ear and waited.

RPOV

"Ibrahim Mazur"

"Hey, old man." There was a clatter from the other side and I could just imagine Abe standing, with his hand still to his ear, mouth gaping open and phone lying at his feet. However, after a few seconds, my patients flew off and I screamed into the phone.

"Oh my gosh Rose! Are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt? When are you coming back? Where have you been? Aren't you dead?" hearing his voice again, no matter how crazed it was, signalled being one step closer to home and my loved ones. It was amazing that I was finally getting there, that I'd see them again. I think it will be I while before I truly tell my whole ordeal to anyone but the fact that I was going back at all, that was something I was so thankful for.

"Woah, take a deep breath. I'm surviving, I'm travelling to near court where hopefully you'll pick me up. I'm hurt but surviving, again. I should be there in seven hours and where do you think I've been? No, I'm not dead! Please don't tell anyone, I want to surprise them."

"Where are you and how are you travelling?" The worry in his voice was so frantic it was hilarious.

"I'm in Canada near Ottawa and I'm hitching a ride with a lovely man called Tyrhys Rouland. Don't worry, I'm coming back."

"God I hope so kiz, your funeral was the most horrific day of my life." There was so much pain in his voice when he said that, I wanted to reach through and hug him. For obvious reasons, I couldn't. I hesitated slightly before replying to something so emotional.

"Anyway old man, I'm coming back, don't forget to pick me up."

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

TPOV

Once Rose handed the phone back, she steadied herself once again but caught me watching her in amusement. She returned my glare and I raised an eyebrow, asking for explanation of the phone call, yet she only pursed her lips and looked away. Impossible. I offered her the cloth to bite on but she shook her head. "The best way to ignore the pain is talk, I can't talk with that dirty thing in my mouth," she snorted. Oh well, I tried. Even though she was clearly a difficult and dangerous love-hate person, it just made me feel more protective over her. As I started on the first stitch, Rose winced in the corner of my eye but didn't make a sound. I really didn't want to hurt her, I felt this affection towards her (not in a romantic way) but I wanted to shelter her from pain and hurt. Like she was my responsibility and in my care. Once I had finishing the first stitch, she couldn't hold the silence any longer.

"So, you worked in the war, what was it like?" She blurted out through clenched teeth. It took me slightly off guard that she had remembered that small comment I had made. I'd never indulged in my war experience with anyone, it was something I never wanted to be reminded of. The conditions, horrors, death, stench. All of it was stuff I wanted to lock away in the back of my mind. Well, who wouldn't? However, wherever I went, I could feel this massive weight on my shoulders from carrying these experiences and not letting them go. I didn't want to suffer the pain of remembering them but I wondered if telling someone everything would release that weight and not have them judge. Treat me like a baby to be wrapped in bubble wrap as my family would. Or become distant and worried like my friends would. Rose had that understanding in her eyes which made me realise that she wouldn't do any of these things. She was mature far beyond her age, and there was just this little shadow in her eyes which told me she had also seen some things in her life that most people couldn't imagine living with. Perhaps I would be making a mistake telling her, but I guess I could take a chance.

"Death, it was everywhere. Especially where I worked. Screams and guns echoed through the air as the only things you would hear for months. Constantly on the front line where people would just drop dead right next to you, friends or strangers. In a way, it didn't make a difference; each person had a life, a family to return to. Children, wives, mothers, siblings. The air was a black cloud, just dirt and smoke. Having to share cramped living spaces with hundreds of other men and the outdoors. Horses shrieking. It was unimaginable. We were too young to witness such horrors and brutality." It was then that I noticed the lone tear which slithered down my cheek. I left it there, unable to continue. Glancing up, Rose looked down at me with compassion and empathy. I choked back tears as she held my shaking hands.

Gradually, the memories subsided to the back of my mind again. Images of mangled bodies and limbs. It wasn't natural to have to behold such sights, it reminded how barbaric humanity had become. Yet strangely, it also reminded me of it's goodness. Soldiers sprinting to save young children and weeping woman. Wounded animals which had nowhere to escape. These were sights I would never be able to forget, nor did I want to in a way. They reminded me of me, what I had seen. Like people who had scars, they were a part of me.

Once the images stopped flashing in front of my eyes, I gently ran my thumb over Rose's cheek line. She was so pure and good, just like my little sister Isla. After steadying my breathing, I returned to stitching Rose's wound. "So, I told you my story. How did you end up like this? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Possibly if Rose told me her story, it would take my mind off my own. Yet I could tell there were some things she didn't want to reveal and that was okay. She didn't reply for a while and I wondered if it was wise to ask her the question but her reply held no anger or resistance. "I would like to tell my whole story, like you told me yours which was clearly difficult for you to do. And trust me, I want to tell you everything, but there are some things which are forbidden to be shared and I have no choice in the matter so I can tell you the rough story as close to facts as I possible but it will be slightly warped from the truth if it is a story you want to hear. I won't exaggerate or anything like that but some things will be replaced." I nodded in understanding but what she said was strange? What situation could she be burdened with which she was forbidden to share. She was too young to be in such a complicated situation surely.

"There is this dangerous gang of people who like killing people. They are everywhere and there is quite a lot of them. I have been trained to kill them along with others. There were some who wanted to have what I was protecting so I gave myself to them to save it. They kept me and tortured me for information, I eventually escaped and there we have it. I have also seen some horrors in my life which I wont forget but I was trained to have those burdens and not suffer from it. What I have said, you can't share with anyone, not family or anyone!" I nodded rapidly again. I had never heard anything like she had said. Were the government covering up this group of people to protect the people and why were they sending out young woman to fight and kill. Rose was too vibrant and innocent to have blood on her hands. And not just a little by the sounds of it, a lot. Her voice interrupted my thoughts before I could ponder her words into greater depth. "The war, was that why you carry the kit around? You mentioned something earlier, was that it?" The question was one I should have expected, of course that is what people think when they hear my story. With most people, I just say yes but yet again, I wanted to relieve my secrets to Rose.

"On my way home from the war, my sister had been stabbed and thrown into the road. I happened to be passing just then and I tried to drive her as fast as I could to help but I wasn't fast enough. She died in my arms and I believe that if I had medical equipment with me, I could have saved her. I still blame myself for her death, I mean who else? We never caught the person who stabbed her. She was only 15, so beautiful. She was very much like you. Had this spark of defiance and fight which was undefeatable. Her name was Isla. My little sister." This time, not only one tear streaked my cheek but many. They fell in a little pool on Rose's arm as she rubbed my back in soothing circles. Isla, shouldn't have died. It wasn't normal for someone so young to die so suddenly and in so much pain. Hurriedly I finished off Rose's stitches and stared into her deep eyes. By making sure she was safe, I felt like I was paying back what I should have done with Isla all those years ago. I might finally be able to forgive myself and move one knowing Isla had watched me rescue Rose and was proud of me.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, I told Rose to get some sleep and I returned to the front of the truck to take her to the Pocono Mountains in Pennsylvania.

* * *

**There you go, i know people wanted a rose dimitri reunion but that is coming. Am i dragging it out to much? please leave a review if you have time and the more reviews... quicker i update :-) last chapter you were all brilliant!**

**Luvs ya peeps! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellooo again guys, i'm back with what you have all been waiting for! and my longest chapter by far...**

**hateme101, i'm glad you do! Hope you like this chapter as well :-) katkitty, yh i needed Rose to get some affection otherwise i would have been evil, you'll find out this chapter. Bella x starfire, hope this releases your toture - the reunion dun dun dudunnnn. sara annne, what can i say, thank you so much! its lovely getting your feedback 3 comrade'sRoza, okk i couldn't leave you waiting any longer, here it is, yep your threats always work ;-) i think this chapter is also kinda draggy but not sure, i really should find a beta to fix these sort of things :-/ love your reviews over chapter, how could you ever consider stopping :-O joks 3 3 aaru, very glad you didn't die, phew, what would i do if that happened? i'd be charged with man slaughter! yep you guessed right ;-) 3 , thank you so much for the lovely feedback! it helps so much, hope you like this chapter as well, and yep, you guys got what you wanted this chpater :-P justmeanyways, don't worry, i'll hopefully have the reunion in dpov next chapter but not completely sure how to write it, thank you so much! clairedian, so happy that you liked it, i felt i needed to give rose someone who showed her some affection and a backstory. that review meant loads to me and here is your next update :-D**

**sorry if this chapter drags on! i think i rambled a bit but i'm testing a couple of things with this story before doing more serious ones so please say what you like/dislike and how different aspects work well or not.**

* * *

I was jolted awake by a soft shaking of my shoulders. I instantly launched into a defensive stance, expecting a strigoi to tackle me down. As I moved, I felt a stabbing pain shoot in waves from my leg and ribs yet I only winced. Whomever my attacker, I couldn't let on my weakness, especially in the level of darkness we were in which would automatically give a strigoi the upper hand.

What I didn't expect was for my attacker to get completely thrown off me in my sudden move, strigoi weren't that weak. When I examined my attacker's face, instead of meeting red ringed eyes, I found myself staring into streaked, turquoise ones which observed me in disbelief. However, there was slightly more in that look, fear and confusion danced at the back of his glare. Who was this person? Why were we locked in a van? Ohmygosh, the fight, escape, Thyrhys. I tentatively poked my carved arm as I assessed my current situation. Thyrhys watched me as if I was going to attack him but he also looked at me with compassion, probably upset that he had startled me. I slowly lowered my stance and groaned when my injuries complained annoyingly at the back of my mind. I carefully eased myself back into the seat and nodded in Thyrhys' direction as to tell him I was ok. I knew he wanted to question my reaction, there was probably a lot he'd want to question in fact, but he shook it off not wanting to seem rude.

"We have arrived at the mountains. Did you have someone who wanted to pick you up?" Of course, I'd have to phone Abe and give him directions, although Thyrhys looked as if he would do anything for me at this moment in time.  
"Yes, I need to phone him. It's my dad if you were worried I wasn't going to be safe."  
"Of course," he granted and quickly pulled out his phone. I scrolled into his latest calls outgoing; sure enough, Abe was the top one. The phone was still starting to sound its first ring when Abe answered.

"Rose! Thank god, I thought you had got yourself kidnapped again. Is everything alright? Where are you?" he really didn't hang around did he? I guess that is one of the very scarce reasons to love him, his undeniable protectiveness over me even though he wasn't there for the first part of my life. "I'm fine old man, we are at the north base on the outskirts of…" I looked over at Thyrhys to confirm exactly where we are. He informed me the location which I relayed to my father, "… Wyoming, a turn off from some sort of main road into a little field." Thankfully, we weren't too far from court or where my dad was potentially hiding. "Oh, that's lucky, you are not too far, I'll be there in a few minutes." There was a slight pause before Abe continued, he had probably just been through an emotional roller coaster after finding out I was alive so it was understandable. "Looking forward to seeing you again kiz, don't ever do that again Rosemarie." His words of love nearly brought tears to my eyes. It reminded me once again of the many people who loved me and would travel to the moon and back for me. I was so lucky to receive such undying loyalty and although Abe was feared by enough people to fill the US and China combined, he was a sucker deep down. "Me too dad, me too." It was rare that I would call him Dad instead of just 'old man', those times were precious and felt like we truly had a normal father daughter relationship, so I could imagine his grin at hearing the word roll off my tongue. With that, I ended our conversation and told Thyrhys that I would be collected very soon. He gave me a slightly disappointed smile which tipped in to a frown before taking the seat next to mine.

What were the chances of me being picked up by such a caring gentleman? In the short time I'd spent with him, he had gone completely out of his way for me and was treating me like a younger sister. Most men would have probably used it as an opportunity to take advantage of me. Although we met on unfortunate terms, I really wished I had been able to spend more time getting to know him and being the sister he lost. We were waiting in silence which put a sad light on the van so I reached over confidently and grasped is hand in mine, giving it an affectionate squeezed. He sent me an empty smile and draped his arm round my shoulders lightly, avoiding causing me any pain from my injuries, yet his embrace still warmed me and I snuggled into his chest. It felt so pleasant to nestle in the warmth of someone you cared about, like déjà vu – it hadn't happened in such a long time. It made me wish for Dimitri's strong comfort even more, which is practically impossible.

A tough bang vibrated from the side of the van, waking me from my daydreams. I stiffened as Thyrhys let go of me and unlocked the back doors. Even though I was certain it was Abe, I couldn't be too careful. The warmth of happiness and relief flooded my body as my eyes met with deep russet saucers which scanned the van before resting on me. Abe's face had started with an expression of steel which clashing interestingly with the assortment of colours which littered his outfit but when he observed my thin frame, it changed into a look which held a thousand thoughts and emotions at once. He stared to me with such compassion and love, yet murderous for the being which caused me harm, and questioning – unsure of whether to treat my companion as a threat or not knowing what degree of harm had come to me. Seeing him before me was like a dream, how I wished this wasn't Adam toying with me. Yet it couldn't have been because there was information he wouldn't have dreamt of knowing which had been shared over the trip. Abe's fierce solicitousness over me was overwhelming and I couldn't help but give him a crinkled smile as tears danced around my eyes. Gazing at him like this, it was such a precious moment, like I could finally move on from my capture, closure. It was over and I was safe with the people who loved me. I would never take them for granted because you never know when they will be ripped away.

Without letting the smile leave my lips, I hobbled to where Abe stood and wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck, letting him lower me from the back of the vehicle carefully. Once he had set me down, he snared my unsteady body in his arms as if he could never bring himself to let me go again and let his chin rest tenderly on my head. Although gentle, his grip on me was iron. He held me like I would disappear again if he ever let go. There were so many things I would tell him if I wasn't choking on sobs so instead, I conveyed as much as I could into our hug. How I promise never to leave him again, how I had missed him and that I was back again. That after everything I had gone through, there were going to be scars but they would fade.

After an eternity of being trapped in his arms, I patted his back reassuringly and pulled back so I could look him in the eye again. "Dad, I'm here now, I'm not ever leaving you again. I promise. Now, however much I love hugging my father in a deserted field after surviving a living nightmare, we have some people to see." He watched me with doubt and worry, still assessing me for more injuries, his eyes mostly lingering on the bandage tied around my arm but didn't question it. A light smirk played on his face after I spoke those words before he gave me one final squeeze and put his arm beneath mine, helping to support my weight, and turned us in the direction of his gold Mercedes. I hesitated for a few moments and swivelled my head so I could look at Thyrhys one last time, my saviour. He had been crouched in the van's opening, watching the fatherly daughterly moment with a wistful smile. I wondered what the story behind that was but I wasn't about to ask, I was looking towards the next chapter of my life instead. Meaning this was my last moment with Thyrhys and this was how it was going to end. No looking back. He gave me a nod which I followed with a warm, grateful smile. I didn't need to tell him that I cared for him and that I which I could be his lost sister, he already knew. So instead, I mouthed the words 'thank you' and gave him one more glance before turning back to where Abe was leading me.

The short journey to court was mainly in silence. I had managed to stretch myself out across the back seat whilst Abe shot regular worried glances at me through the mirror whilst he sped to court just above the speed limit, like he expected to suddenly not see me there and that it was his imagination. I felt very similar but didn't have the energy to execute continuous practices like him. You'd expect that after a seven hour sleep, I'd actually be wide awake but for every moment of the trip, I was caught up in my own battle to fight back the unseen force pulling at my eyelids. I occasionally told Abe to stop worrying (which I knew wasn't going to happen for a few months… or years) and to just get back to court safely, but I only got a 'as if that would happen' glare. At one point, I joked on how we would probably crash if he kept taking his eyes off the road but I didn't even get a small chuckle. Abe scowled at me like I was a little kid joking about things they shouldn't at the wrong time. I could tell it was taking all his will power not to explode with questions about my absence but it didn't take a genius to note that I wasn't in the correct condition to be subject to an interview about a tough time. Nor did I have the energy to enquire about the goings on in court. My curiosity would have to wait until later. Instead, I concentrated on when I'd get my next meal; typical. Maybe they'd let me have a doughnut, I was severely sugar deprived after all.

Just as we were pulling in to court at high speed, I questioned what date it was. "Rose, it's been 7 months since you were taken."  
"But tha… that's not possible, it can't have been…" he must have been joking around but when I looked at him, there wasn't a hint of a joke in his expression. He had been telling the truth. SEVEN months! Maybe four but seven? The only way to explain it was that I was unconscious for most of it but even then. Seven months was a long time, which meant it was February. I had missed birthdays, Christmas', most people would have probably forgotten about me by now. What if Dimitri had met someone else? No, he wouldn't, I knew him better than that to ever question his loyalty but seven months! I was now a year older, 22 years old. It hadn't even crossed my mind. Dimitri and Lissa had also aged another year and I wasn't there to celebrate it. A pit of emptiness dug itself into my soul as I stared into thin air, gaping. I had missed seven months of these people's lives, and my own. So much would have happened without me. What if something big had happened, people would talk about it for memories sake but all I would be able to think is that I wasn't there when I should have been. It's one thing for someone who is passed, they never appear in those people's timelines again, yet here I was. Against all odds.

I barely noticed when the car juddered to a stop until Abe pulled open my door. I stared up into his face, tears trailing down my cheek. To those who say Rose Hathaway doesn't cry, she does now. I had never had someone look at me with sympathy; it was strange. Many people found strength in sympathy but I felt embarrassed. I was stronger than to have someone pity me, I could get through it without anyone coddling me. I always had, so I averted my eyes and with a tiny movement of my fingers, unbuckled my seat belt, allowing Abe to untangle me from it. When I tried to attempt moving, my body protested and argued that I had moved enough for one day. The moment Abe saw me struggling, he awkwardly leaned into the car and scooped me up careful. I gritted by teeth and growled in pain as my now swollen leg bent into a hanging position. My strength was like English weather (or at least how it was stereotyped) and currently, it was on one of its plummets.

I let my head snuggle into his chest as he half walked half jogged in the direction of the closest hospital, careful not to bounce me around too much. In fact, I found the rhythm of his steps soothing and comforting, like a baby to it's mother's heartbeat. It allowed me to take my mind off everything and just enjoy Abe's warmth, feel safe for the first time in seven months. As soon as the guardian's stationed nearest to us spotted me in a moroi's arms, they sprinted over and carefully removed me from my father's arms. At first, I didn't think he would ever let go and I hoped he wouldn't; however, he gave in after a few tense moments and handed me to one of the guardian's whilst another radioed for help. This guardian's footsteps irritated me, opposite to Abe's. I wanted Abe's arms around me again so that I knew everything was ok but I wasn't going to complain. I was a guardian, not a young child. Instead, I let Abe clasp my hand as he ran beside the guardian. A stretcher came to meet us half way and once I was lowered on to it, I was able to be moved much faster. The nurse's rushed me to an emergency private room which was still being set up. I knew rationally that nothing was going to hurt me here, yet some trapped part of me was still with Adam; and as more people crowded round and started inserting multiple tubes into me, I started panicking and shaking. Rational thinking was gone and it was replaced with the fear I had lived in with Adam. The unknown. I didn't know what they were doing to me and it made me tremble and attempt to weakly fight off the doctors. A nurse came by my head, resting her palm on my forehead telling me to calm down, that they were helping me. Instead, my eyes darted around the room trying to formulate an escape plan. When she informed the doctor's that I wasn't calming, I felt a freezing liquid being poured into the butterfly they had put in my hand. My last thought's were of the liquid travelling up my arm through the veins and it's taste in the back of my throat.

A surge of warmth woke me and fluttered in my chest. Although I had no idea where I was, there was something which calmed me and prevented me from reacting like I had in the van. I simply lay, unmoving, basking in the comforting tingle the warmth had left behind. Even though my injuries still alerted me that they were far from gone, the pain was dulled slightly. Gradually, I let myself remember how I had got here. There was Thyrhys, and then my father finding me, coming back to court, being rushed to the hospital, getting knocked cold once there. That was it. Sickly, medicinal stench wafted into my nostrils and temporarily fuzzed my mind and blurred the beeps which buzzed in the small room. The only place I could possibly be would be the same hospital room I was taken to. As my surroundings became more apparent, I noticed a hand gripping mine like a lifeline and a dip in the bed where someone's head rested. At first, I thought they must have belonged to Dimitri, yet the hand was too small and moisturised to belong to a 6ft7 guardian. I gingerly opened my eyes a fraction and gave them time to painfully adjust to the cacophony of lights which filled the room. Once my vision stopping clearing, I inched my eyelids apart until they were fully open and looked around nervously, unsure what to find. I instantly spotted the source of the beeps which I had woken to as my eyes fell on multiple machines crowding into the room. Each one read a different number or drew a different line on the screen, owning its own tone of beep and steady rhythm.

There appeared to be no other people in the room but the one sitting beside my bed so I slowly lowered my stiff neck to stare at the platinum curls which covered the space beside my stomach. The girl was sat in the typical, hospital chair and was hunched over so she could hold my hand whilst sleeping with my bed as her pillow. A small smudge of blood stained the corner of her mouth, indicating she had recently fed and had been too fatigued to wipe it away. A crown was perched on the table beside my bed alongside a stack of papers which were pilled messily, obviously being sifted through previously. Turning my attention back to the girl, I lightly squeezed her hand, unable to do much more than that in my drowsy state and smiled as she gasped and jumped in shock. Her head instantly spun to face me, whipping my cheek with bed head hair. The girl stared at me with shock and confusion as I smiled down at her, feeling a little bit more of my soul knot back into place. Her jade eyes locked onto mine as her bottom jaw lowered her mouth into an 'O' shape.

"You're going to start catching flies, Liss," I said, pouring as much love into my voice as I could. That seemed to snap her out of her trance and she launched herself into my arms, resting her head in the nook of my neck. "Oh Rose, I thought you were dead. Rose. Oh my I don't believe it, you're here, your alive. Where have you been Rose?" She wept into my hospital gowns. I stroked her hair softly, waiting for her to get over the sobbing fit that made her body shake against mine. Once the tremors left her, she looked back up at me, tears tainting her rosy cheeks. This look was of pure devotion and disbelief, very much like my father. As I stared back into those piercing eyes, I finally let myself believe this was happening, that I was home and alive. She raised her hand and stroked my cheek gently and tentatively, like I would dissolve under her touch.

"You healed me, didn't you, although I still really hurt," I groaned as I swept my eyes over my body which lay out in front of me. My damaged leg was raised on some stacked cushions and I could feel the bandages around my midriff; however, the bandage around my arm was gone and replaced with a light pink scar in the shape of an A. Lissa followed my glance and her face contorted into sadness and guilt. "I tried to get rid of the A, but however much I tried, the scar wouldn't go. I think it's permanent for now." She hung her head slightly so I lifted her chin with my free hand back up to look at me. "Liss, it isn't your fault you couldn't heal it. If it wasn't for you, I would be in so much more pain and it would be a lot worse than a scar." She sniffled quietly and rubbed the growing tears from the corner of her eyes. "I was going to heal you fully, but I didn't have the strength to heal all your injuries, so with most I corrected them so they would heal properly without operations. I realigned your broken fibula as well as your broken ribs. I healed the damage your dislocated shoulder had done and got rid of the gash above your eye. I also started the process of healing your broken fibula fully but I couldn't continue after putting so much energy into your arm." She resisted meeting my gaze and I knew she blamed herself for not being able to do more, although she had already done so much. Hell, without this girl, I would have died 8 years ago. I lightly stroked her full cheek before hushing her with my next words. "Liss, you have done so much, don't blame yourself for not doing more. You know I wouldn't have wanted you to exert yourself on my injuries, especially since you're queen. You have healed them just enough and I am glad you were unable to heal them further, I never want to burden you with more."  
"Oh Rose, you have never burdened anything on me." She reached up and hugged me again but slightly looser than last time, afraid I would break. I returned the hug as tears started leaking from my eye but the moment was disturbed by a commotion out in the hallway.

Faintly, I heard the nervous jabbering of a nurse trying to address the source of the commotion but silenced after there was a faint crash followed by a soft growl. There was a scurry of two pairs of footsteps which led up to my room where the door was eased open.

"Sir, I shouldn't really allow you to come in. There isn't space for another visitor and Guardian Hathaway is still under the effects of the anaesthetic. We have no idea how she is going to react when she wakes up, she may act similarly to yesterday which would make you an inconvenience to the doctors who would have to sedate her." Once the nurse had finished her speech with the door only slightly open, a fist shoved the door wide open and I beheld the most magnificent sight I had in seven months.

Dimitri Belikov stood before me, hand still resting on the door, staring into my eyes with pure disbelief. His mouth hung upon as he gawked at me, completely immobilised, much like the nurse who watched me unbelieving that I was already awake and completely subdued. I heard Lissa smirk in the background but all I could do was gaze into Dimitri's chocolate orbs, savouring them and committing them to memory as if it was the last time. I knew that with one glance, I could convey to him my undying love, reassurance that I was okay, the pain I had suffered in my entrapment, how he was one of the only thoughts which kept me holding on, that I was sorry for putting him through the pain of my supposed death and that I planned on staying. In one glance, he understood everything. I'm not sure if I stared into those eyes for second or a full eternity because time had stopped around us, nothing else mattered but each other. Eventually, Lissa's nervous giggle brought me back to reality and I reluctantly broke the eye contact which would never be broken elsewise. The nurse shuffled to my bedside and started pulling out the multiple tubes which still stuck out from my body as my sudden, drastic recovery still bewildered her. However, although I was perfectly relaxed, she still did everything slowly and carefully, murmuring calming words in case she set me off on another episode. I knew that wasn't going to happen with the two people I love most with me.

Dimitri slowly crept forward, watching me like a mirage, like I would disintegrate before his eyes. Tears spilled from the corner of my eyes but I left them to settle on the point of my chin. Once Dimitri had reached my bed, I shuffled over slightly and patted the space next to me without breaking eye contact. His eyes followed me with wonder; if I commanded, I knew he would worship me until the day he died (which I prayed wouldn't be anytime soon). I could detect the lines of grief he had suffered the past months which made him look years before his time. I was going to make it my mission to bring back the youthful face which stared at me before this one etched with misery. He hadn't shaved in a while leaving bristly stubble dotted along his jaw line but it didn't bother me. I loved this man with every part of my being and nothing as going to change that. When he reached up and touched his knuckles to my check, I closed my eyes and melted into the touch. I never wanted to be away from him again and I doubt he is going to be letting me out of his sight for a while anyway so it's all good. We still hadn't spoken a word to each other but we didn't need to, our eyes spoke everything we could have said and so much more. Cautiously, Dimitri twisted his body so his top half hovered over mine before bringing his face down and brushing my lips with his.

His touch crackled like electricity and by instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried them in his hair as he kissed me with such love and passion. Gently running his fingers through my hair, careful not to break the dream he believed he was in. After a much shorter time than I would have liked, he pulled back to scan his eyes over my body like I was the most amazing thing ever created. If it was possible, I could feel my love growing for him by the second. I twirled his soft hair in my fingers, mesmerized by its feel, until he turned his head slightly to the nurse and spoke for the first time.

"When will she be let out?" His voice was like honey to my ears but it was distorted by tiredness. I could see by the worn expression he had that he suffered from nightmare's and must have rarely got any sleep. The nurse just gaped at him before stuttering out an answer. "Everything's setting perfectly, she should be discharged in a couple of days. But she'll have to agree to staying at home relaxing – preferably in bed…" I smirked at that, oh yeah, the stuff Dimitri and I could get up to in bed. We had worked our way around my shot chest perfectly. He glanced at me, also noting the possible double meaning, thank god the nurse didn't notice, "… for a few weeks and it will be multiple months before she can work again." I almost groaned about Dimitri having to continue working for this period of time before Lissa spoke up. "Dimitri, take that time off too. Spend it with Rose. That is an order." Dimitri nodded at her timidly before turning back to me with his full attention. I reached up and pecked him on the lips, he closed his eyes and left them closed for a while before opening them again, surprised I was still there and not his imagination.

Liss and the nurse picked that as the moment to leave the two of us alone so I scooted over slightly more – giving Dimitri enough space to lie beside me. I turned as much as I could to the side with my broken leg and bit my lip whilst studying his perfect face, paying extra attention to those smooth lips I so desperately wanted to reach forward and touch. His voice brought my eyes back up to his, loosing myself in them, wanting to pour all my soul into their owner. "Roza, don't ever do that again, please Roza. You have no idea," he croaked before pulling my face so it buried into his chest, his tears wetting my hair. I snuggled into his arms, letting them put up a protective barrier around me, saving me from any more pain.

* * *

**There you go guys! the chapter you've been waiting for :-D 3 hope it is all you expected but i think i rambled a bit but i'm testing a couple of things with this story before doing more serious ones so please say what you like/dislike and how different aspects work well or not.**

**LUV YA GUYS! i'll love you even more if you review ;-) you've been so supportive so thank you! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry peoples! i know this chapter is long overdue. i wrote it a few days ago but never go round to posting. you guys were amazing last chapter. i really hope you like this chapter and although i hate to break it to you, this story is slowly coming to a close but i already have another fanfictions prepared to give you all which willl be much more original and lengthy than this one.**

**justmeanyways, thank you so much, that means so much to me! there will be much more conversation between rose and dimitri coming up so don't worry. here is your dpov and it starts just before she come back :D innocent mind, well here is the chapter, sorry it took so long, really glad you are liking it :) Guest, that is the longest review i have had, makes me feel so good that people take the time to write those sort of reviews to me. if there ever is a sequel, it will be a long time and this is coming to a close. you will find out their reactions soon and dimitri will be finding out soon as well, not quite this chapter. if anyone wants to adopt a sequel, they can be my guest as long as i am credited. aaru, thank you so much, which country are you in because it was about 11 oclock here (in england)? i'm so sorry i disturbed your test! hope it went well and i'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry again! i hope i timed this chapter better. Same to comrade'sRoza, hope your test went okay as well. i'm so sorry it took two reminders to get this chapter to you! i promise i'll try and do better but i'm going on holiday so i probably wont get much chance over the next week. i'm sorry i can't really put times on my chapters but i'll try making it as consistent as possible, when school starts again it will probably be weekly. and sadly this is coming to an end slowly. DazzleMe1901, thank you for reviewing, i'm very glad you are liking it! :) Bellaxstarfire, i couldn't leave them apart any longer, that would have been illegal :D Guest, hmm, i have never got a review quite like that but thank you so much for it, meant so much to know how much you loved it! i wonder what the baby would be like... callabelikova, thank you, i definitely will :) guest, it is absolutely fine. the aftermath is coming shortly and i'm so glad you love it! means so much to get reviews like that :D guest, awe is definitely the right word, glad you got that reaction :) Clairedian, thank you so so so much! that makes this feel worthwhile to know that people are enjoying my writing. i really hope you love this chapter aswell.**

* * *

DPOV

I could feel the crisp crunch of paper beneath my trembling fist; hear the soft murmurs of dhampirs and moroi alike through the sweet whistling of the wind. Smell the powerful fragrance of the blossoming flowers which dotted the ground before my feet. As I cleared my throat, the bickering and mingling respectfully ceased and all the eyes swivelled round to face me, watching intently and waiting for what I had to say, but they held sympathy. Someone's shadow or ghost from the past clouded each face. Skimming the crowd, I easily spotted the members who had lines of tears that bubbled along their eyelids and overflowed quietly down their reddened cheeks. Whether the tears were being shed for Rose or the others who died with her, I could without difficulty imagine the pain they were going through on this day dated for sorrows long overdue. Although we had already had a public ceremony to honour our fallen, it wasn't like this one where only loved ones extended arms to each other and mourned in the privacy of a small ceremony. Guards for the queen still fanned out around us but kept a polite distance so we could pay our respects without disturbance. As I scanned the crowd, my eye caught the ones of Janine, Abe, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian and the people who joined us to celebrate Rose's life.

Finally, I attempted to start talking before the crowd but instead, a small croak sounded from the back of my throat as a pellet of phlegm clogged in my throat and halted my memory. How could anything I say honour Rose to the extent that she deserved? Shakily, I raised the crumpled sheet of paper and searched the words handwritten for a point to start, choking back the tears which blurred my sight enough to disrupt my attempt at deciphering my writing. Of course, introduce myself and relax. I coughed in an attempt to clear my throat enough to begin the speech I had spent hours writing and crying over yesterday.

"Well, for those who don't know, I am Dimitri Belikov, the lucky guy who got the opportunity to hold the heart of Rosemarie Hathaway. Before I met Rose, I was a reserved workaholic who everyone respected and no more. The one who stood at the back of the room with a grave expression, watching everyone like an anti-social hawk and I had my reasons. When I met that runaway teen who had gotten in way over her head, boy did my life change. Let's just say that teaching this bundle of defiance and uncontrollability wasn't exactly clear sailing." I paused slightly, searching for my next words at the back of my mind. The pause disrupted the rhythm I had already set but I was able to start again after a shaky breath. "Yet she grew into this powerful, selfless, humorous and incredibly vulgar young lady. Well, she was always vulgar; I wouldn't say chucking a book at a teacher and calling them a fascist bastard is the best way to start childhood but she felt it was appropriate and damn good entrance into life. I never expected to fall so deeply in love with the girl who openly called me 'cheap foreign labour'." I let my face relax into a small smile at that simple memory and a lot of the crowd chuckled slightly, "Rose faced so many hardships in her short life and with everything that was thrown her way, she tackled it head on in full Hathaway and Mazur style." I let my eyes focus briefly on the sobbing parents who smiled up at me through their tears, however contorted their smiles were with their grief. "She was brutally honest and never once put herself above another, not once. If she was here right now, she would say to us all 'f*ck you all, quit mopping around and get some lives, they aren't expensive!' Thank god I didn't teach her how to swear in Russian after she begged me countless times. Even when life knocked her down, she lived it to the fullest and that is what I intend to do with mine in her honour. No one can replace Rose Hathaway but as long as we live our lives as she would want us to live them, she will always be with us. In her lifetime, she inspired so many people and achieved things most people can only imagine at her age. Not only was she loving and caring, but she was strong and lethal.

She also ummm had the appetite of a whale, it has to be said. Sometimes, she would devour food so quickly, she would stop at the end and ask what she had just eaten and if it was actually edible. Once, she returned from work to our apartment, I had been let off early so she wasn't expecting. I was stood by the front door when she came in and reached out to hug her but she flew straight for the kitchen and by the time I had managed to hurry to the kitchen. She already had out four doughnuts and was swallowing them whole. When she finished and turned to see me there, she literally jumped out of her skin, spitting out any remains of her un-chewed doughnuts and stared at me in absolute shock. "Oh gosh Dimitri, I didn't notice you were back!" And the woman calls herself a lady and a guardian?! I don't know what is going to come of my life, especially without her bright light to ignite my way, but I know she will always be my Roza." I choked on the last words slightly and rushed from the front of the crowd to the small cluster of Rose's friends and family, wanting to desperately retreat from the spotlight. Being in front of anyone for any longer would have felt wrong, taking the attention away from my beautiful Roza who deserved every bit of it. I wanted to walk away from it all and run into her soothing arms which awaited me yet there was no arms to return to. To cradle me when I cried. Each word I had spoken had brought me one step closer to my finale of grief which was always building up inside me. As I passed, people patted me on the back and spoke their condolences, and for that I was grateful. Yet, there was some part of me they couldn't penetrate. The face I saw in the crowd, the one I dreamt of, cried for. The name which never left my lips as I patrolled in my robotic stance. I had failed her and I wanted to deliver this speech as a way to make it up to her. Everyone's eyes shone with tears but with broad smiles lighting their faces. Maybe I had done ok.

When I reached the group, Lissa pulled me into a hug with a force I didn't know she possessed. "I'm so proud of you Dimitri, and so is Rose. I can't thank you enough for being there for her." She sobbed the words and gripped to me like I was one of her last links to Rose and I felt the same about her so responded with the same fierceness. At first, people watched our embrace but turned away so that we could have the moment to ourselves. Rose's parents clung to each other, weeping softly and the other members of our group stood staring at me with faint tear stains along the sides of their faces. When I had written that speech, I never believed I'd be brave enough to deliver it, yet I had and I knew Rose would be proud of me. I imagined her smiling down on us, watching with that face where her lips crumpled like she was about to cry but her eyes lit up in love. It's not the best speech by far but it was heartfelt and I had tried my very best and for that, I had done her honour. I know I'll never be complete without her by my side but she will always be my inspiration to move on.

The weeks to follow thankfully blurred by as I settled into a routine, gradually releasing my mind from sorrow. It went something like eat, work, train, eat, sleep but it was more than good enough and substantial for me. Yet every time I lay there in the king sized bed I had shared with her each night, I still felt the pangs of loss being strummed in my chest. Every time, I would hold her pillow to my face, breathing in her fading scent until it wished me to sleep. I doubt the pillow even smells of her anymore but my mind knew it well enough. That sweet violet scent of her shampoo mixed with the soft smell of her vanilla body wash which was still perched on the sills in our shower. Every morning, I would wake up either screaming her name or crying out to the people of my imagination as each new nightmare took it's hold over me. On some night's, I gave up sleep completely and would push my body to breaking limits in the gym before anyone woke to the morning light. That light which made me imagine Roza grinning down at us from the sky, wishing us forward in our lives. Telling us to let go and move on from her, because she was just that unselfish.

My routine also included checking in to guardian HQ every day, hassling the workers for any news on Rose. I knew it was futile but a part of me was never going to give up it's search, even if all that can be found is a body, there would be some form of finality. Nothing ever came up, like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. When Lissa ordered my holidays to see my family or do something for myself, I would scour the country – interrogating strigoi for her whereabouts. Very few knew my activities but it made me even more infamous amongst the strigoi. Some gang's had most likely put a bounty on my head but each time I fought another anonymous strigoi, I fought for Rose. I'd see her face urging me on to avenge her loss and that was all I needed to become a deadly life force.

I occasionally visited her grave. On those rare days where I felt content with the life I was now living. Every time I saw that little, marble headstone sticking from the earth – the same earth here body probably lay in hundreds of miles away – it would only remind me that she was no longer there. But it also made me feel closer to her. Even when she didn't lie before it, I felt it was the closest to knowing where she lay, it symbolised a place where she could potentially be resting. I would lay fresh rose's before it each visit and talk to sky like she was listening, allowing my salty tears to gather undisturbed at the point of my chin before they splashed onto the smooth surface of her headstone. The grass around it thrived with life and vibrancy, bright verdant weaving around the stone in beautiful contrast.

I had seen her 'grave' again today, spoken to it for hours yet the words I said never committed to memory. I had most likely told her how life was faring without her and how much I wished she was still there, the same as usual. It was unnatural not having her with us, as if it was never meant to happen in this world's great plan. A little anomaly which left everyone with a gaping scar. Nevertheless, the world still carried on without her. The seasons shifted turning the bright azure into a blur of black and grey. The fluffy white coating the once lively emerald. Everywhere I went, I saw the world as a beautiful place, a gift; and everything reminded me of her. The songs the birds sang, the cracks in the pavements where shrubs slither through into the soft daylight. Everything. Life. Roza.

I shuffled quietly, with my hands dug deep into my duster's pockets, towards the HQ's grand building after lingering in the cemetery for some extra moments so that my tears could dry and my cheeks could return to its usual colour. Most people believed I had moved on from my 'short term infatuation' and I was content to leave it so, leave them to believe I had transformed into the figure they looked up to. I let my long hair shade my face and hide the dark bags gathering beneath my blood-shot eyes. My duster fan out around me to disguise the slight hunch I had adopted in an attempt to keep from attention. It seemed to work because I was able to pass without anyone giving me a second look. The guards instantly waved me through, barely looking up from their clipboards. Quietly, I strode to the front desk and waited patiently for the usual assistant to answer the question I no longer needed to ask. Even before she said it, I knew the answer; no. I used to wait in anticipation and hope for the answer I wanted, like a little child. Nowadays, my legs walked me there without my mind and I would wait with a scowl because routine was what I survived on. Yet I still held my breath when I saw her turn to me, just praying silently that her answer would be different, no matter how irrational my hope was. There was always that tiny chance her answer may be different and if it ever will be, I should be prepared. But even if her answer would be yes, what would then await me, the image of a broken body, maybe I was afraid that my fears of her death would be confirmed. Afraid of the finality it would bring. At least now, there was still that small chance. Today, as I waited calmly for the assistant to turn to me, I tuned into the conversations of each of the guardian's conversations.

"hear about that guardian who saved the other guardian instead of their charge because they had this secret love. The moroi survived but those guardians will be fired for this. Society will exile them from 'vampire' life. Surely they knew it was doomed, I would have never be that stupid!" a guardian spoke on my right while the others muttered their agreement. Although it was becoming more common, most guardians still tabooed a dhampir relationship. Since I had this relationship with Rose, I only pitied the couple. First off, we don't survive long, and when we do die – it is sudden. These relationships will ultimately be pulled apart in tragedy and all you can do is watch that guardian drown in grief for the rest of their lives. Secondly, these couples are rejected by society. They have to exist in privacy and secrets. The only reason for this would be the guardian way of being jealous over the pair being happy and believing they can survive in this unfair world. No guardians are safe in this world, nor are they permitted to enjoy life; and when one starts believing they can evade this, it is laughed at. If any succeed at being happy, they are envied and wished to fail. It is the harsh way guardian's see their lives and deal with the losses that come with it. Rose and I were one of the only excepted couples amongst dhampirs… but we were still caught out on the first rule.

In the corner of my eye, a figure stumbling through the doorway draws my attention. His uniform is creased as if he had been carrying someone recently and his eyes are wide and disbelieving. The only reason this was out of the ordinary was because nothing caught us guardians by surprise. He scanned the faces which crowded the room then zoned to someone who was clearly a friend. Luckily, this person was near me so I could listen and after a few moments of concentration, I was able to pick out a couple of words.

"… Hathaway… dead… I know… bad way… Mazur… beautiful… honestly… unbelievable… in my arms… Rosemarie… north entrance hospital." All I could do was stare into air trying to decipher the words. They had been talking about my Roza, something about the north hospital. I took off, as if someone had put fireworks in my pocket, and used the front doorframe to swing myself in the correct direction. Blood deafeningly pounded in my ears as I pushed myself into a sprint. They had to have been mistaken. Was Rose really here? She couldn't be. Maybe they were taking about Janine. But hadn't she just been on duty in court? I'm sure they mentioned Rose? What if she is actually alive? No Dimitri, it's not possible. It will only lead to devastation when you realise the hope is false. Then why am I running as if my life depended on it towards the north hospital. Being drawn there in an irresistible way. Well, I will get my answers when I'm there.

The first thing I notice as I speed towards the emergency hospital is the queen's guards dotted in the surrounding area; including Eddie who is pacing with his face crumpled in desperation and worry. Approaching, the guardians watch me as if it was a normal occurrence. They were expecting me. Unceremoniously, I shove my way through the crowd within the hospital, unable to slow so they could politely step out of my way. My mind is wired to one task and one task only. A nurse which strode down the doorway sadly got in my way and I throw her against the wall before towering over her. She gapes at me and cowers into the wall. "Where is Hathaway? Which room is she in and I want to know now." I demanded, unsure whether to say Rose or not. There was still no confirmation it had been her. "She… she can't have any more visitors, she's in a coma sir. I can't let you in." Anymore? Of course, the queen. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall at my eye level, glaring at her until she babbled out the answers shivering like a leaf beneath my grip. "She's in room 13, but I can't…" I never let her finish the sentence; I was gone before she could. Speeding down the corridor. I felt terrible for using my menace and height to frighten answers out of a nurse. No, I had to. She never would have told me otherwise, there was no lasting damage, if any.

I raced in the directions of signs until a found a corridor filled with hushing voices mumbling rapidly. Groups of doctors crowded the corridor, occasionally pointing at the room marked number 13. I stalked to the room only to be stopped by another nurse. In that moment, I made the decision that I would scare this one as well if she slowed my progress to the room. I had to know. So close. What if Rose really lay in that room, so close to where I stood. So close I could reach out and touch her, alive and breathing.

"Sir, SIR. Where do you think your going. We can't allow you through sir." She jabbered but I wasn't listening. I slammed a cart covered with dirty cutlery into the wall and didn't slow to make sure nothing had broken. The nurse temporarily silenced but it didn't last. "Sir, I shouldn't really allow you to come in. There isn't space for another visitor and Guardian Hathaway is still under the effects of the anaesthetic. We have no idea how she is going to react when she wakes up, she may act similarly to yesterday which would make you an inconvenience to the doctors who would have to sedate her." All that speech, she had held the door slightly open but not enough to allow me to peer in. I felt my anger levels creep up the longer I stood outside the door. My inside's exploding to open that door. Eventually she paused and I slammed my fist into the door until it recoiled against the wall. The sight which I saw was the most beautiful I had ever behold. How could I believe this wasn't a dream or my imagination playing tricks on me because I'm pretty sure the woman which lay before my was…

Rosemarie Hathaway.

* * *

**There you have it peeps :) hope you all enjoyed it. and soon enough i wont be able to do separate responses to every review! you guys are being amazing and so supportive *hugs***

**anyway, there are only a couple more chapters left sadly and then i will dive straight into my new fanfiction which i am really looking forward to, it's a bit more substantial than this one.**

**LOVES YA ALL!**


End file.
